


Compensate (editing)

by redshirtwithjeans



Series: The Adventures of 8 Introverts and Their Sexy Friend in the Down Under [1]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Light Angst, half of Twice is Aussie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 37,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25199059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redshirtwithjeans/pseuds/redshirtwithjeans
Summary: you're the main character in my daydreams
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Series: The Adventures of 8 Introverts and Their Sexy Friend in the Down Under [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825519
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	1. prologue

“We should go, it’s dangerous here at night.” I tried pushing her away but she relented.

“I’m not moving until you tell me what’s wrong,” I opened my mouth to respond but Mina interrupted. “and don’t even try lying to me.” 

I sighed and looked down, unable to form words. 

“What did I do? We spend time together, you make me feel happiness I haven’t felt since I lost her, then suddenly disappear.” I looked at her and sees that she’s starting to cry.

“Since the moment we got back I haven’t heard from you. I got so anxious thinking of what I could’ve done or said for you to ignore me. I couldn’t focus on anything because you kept occupying my mind. A week Chaeyoung, I had trouble sleeping and eating for an entire week. Then I get a call from Dahyun saying that you left in the middle of night and hasn’t returned since. No one could get a hold of you. You’ve basically gone rogue. I got so scared thinking of a thousand bad things that could’ve happened to you. I can’t bare the thought of losing you.” By this point she’s already sobbing in front of me.

“So please, tell me what’s wrong. I just want to help you.” She took my hands and held it in hers. 

“Why? Why do you want to help?” 

“Because...”


	2. Cate Blanchett hands me a red envelope

Dying is easy, living is hard. 

Someone could just be sitting, enjoying a plate of Chicken Parmesan then suddenly get hit by whatever the birds at Federation Square tried to fly away with. They could be carrying a brick for all we know. 

Or two of your family members could leave the house and only one would return. Whichever seems more probable. 

_I personally think that the incident with the birds is more likely to happen_

Life is a matter of chances and choices. You are given a chance to choose every single day, every moment of your life. You decide what you want to do, and where you want to go. 

I chose to follow my dream and move to another state for uni. That's why I’m currently sat in a lecture hall listening to a 50-year-old woman who thinks she’s cool just because her fashion sense is top-notch. 

" -and that is all you need to know about Russel Drysdale for today.” Students started to pack up their things while I stayed still. “Remember to do those reports I assigned you guys. It's simple really, and entering the museum is free, so no excuses. Have a nice weekend everyone ." 

I finally stood up and gathered my things, before I reached the door I heard our professor call me. ”Chaeyoung, may I speak with you real quick?” 

“What’s up, Mrs Upton?” I made my way to her and saw that she was fishing out something from underneath her desk. ”Here they are!”

She handed me a folder. ”I was asked to give you this.” 

I opened it and read the content. It’s a form for an exhibit that wants to showcase students from different art schools across the country. It takes places in Sydney for a week in October. 

“I’m not sure Mrs Up-“ “I knew you would say that, and you know I would never ask this of you on my own.” She again took something from her desk drawer and handed it to me as well.

I had in my hands a red envelope with my name written on it in gold lettering. I opened it and took out the paper inside. 

“ _Greetings Ms Chaeyoung Son:_

_We at the Museums & Galleries of NSW are dedicated to showcasing art to various audiences through the network of public galleries and museums throughout the country. This year, we are in the process of opening an exhibit that displays the works of notable students chosen by our board of directors. This program is part of a campaign encouraging the youth into taking an interest in the field of art by showing them the quality of education our art schools give. _

_As a renowned student of RMIT, word of your brilliance surpassed your college walls and has reached us. Chaeyoung Son, the board of MGNSW invites you to partake and share your talent in this fundamental event._

_We wish to hear a good response from you.”_

”This is real? You’re not joking, right?” She laughed at my reaction, ”I promise I ain't shitting with you.” 

”It’s an invitation. A personal invitation, it has my name on it.” I started at the piece of paper in my hands. Not sure what to say. 

”So will you?” I looked at Mrs Upton, ”Will you give them a good response?” Her expression changed to a warm smile. 

”I have to right? It said that participants were handpicked by the board themselves. It feels like it’d be wrong to not accept.” 

”You still have a choice darling. I know you're hesitating to go back, so think it through okay? You won’t have to send your reply until the end of the month.” 

I looked at the invitation again, rereading the contents. I sighed as I slid it back in the envelope. ”I’ll weigh my options.” I nodded to myself 

”Okay that’s great! Way better than how you reacted last time.” She picked up the folder that I placed on her desk when she gave me the envelope. ”You should get going, class reports won’t be done by themselves.” 

”Thanks Mrs Upton, I’ll see you next week.” I waved and saw her waving back to me, ”Take care, Chaeyoung!” 

I made my way out of the building since I had no other class for today. Swanston street was starting to get busy with people getting out of work or school. I traversed through the crowd to get to a tram stop.

While waiting for the tram, my mind wandered back to the invitation. It's one hell of an opportunity for sure, but I don’t think I’m ready to face what I’ve practically run away from. 

A tram finally arrived but it isn’t the one heading to my apartment. It stops at the beach I visit frequently. So I decided to ride it and head there. 

I got off and made my way to the port. I've always found it relaxing to walk along here. It would get windy and I would get to smell the ocean breeze. The deep-sea is something that I'm very interested in. I like watching documentaries about it. The mysteries and secrets it holds open up my mind to wild ideas. One of those ideas is getting a tattoo of an angelfish. 

Walking up to the end of the port I catch a glimpse of some of the penguins that live here. "Hey, there little guy. You had a good day swimming around?" I asked the sea bird as if it could speak back to me. 

I stayed there for a couple of minutes, and when I was about to leave I heard someone laughing. I looked at the stairs going down and I saw a girl. She was watching a raft of penguins swimming about. The girl had this long hair that caught the rays of the setting sun. I couldn't really see her face since she was looking away from me. I decided to let her be and started walking back to the beach. 

\- - - - - - 

"Dahyunieeee! I'm home." I announced my arrival to my roommate. We go to the same college, she majors in musical arts while I double major in musical and visual arts. She's the first person I met here in Melbourne when I moved.

"YAH CHAEYOUNGAH WHERE'VE YOU BEEN? Your class ended HOURS ago." Dahyun exclaimed as I saw her emerge from her room. 

"Oh, I must have forgotten to text you. I'm sorry unnie" I gave her my oh-so-irresistible look that could make anyone melt. "I just dropped by the beach. I didn't feel like coming home yet"

Dahyun gave out a heavy sigh and hugged me whispering, "Don't do that ever again. I almost asked Nayeon unnie for help just to know where you were."

"aaaawwwww nearly risked doing that just for me? Well, I'm sorry for worrying you." I said as I beamed at her showing my dimples. "I promise to always remember to tell you where I would be. How 'bout I cook dinner for night hm?"

"You're lucky I like your cooking." Dahyun mused while letting me go and pushing me to the direction of our kitchen.

I sidestepped away from her and made my way to the hallway heading to our rooms "Unnie I would like to get out of these clothes first. It's getting kinda stuffy in here." I quickly changed and when I got out I saw Dahyun on the couch watching some Korean variety show. I shook my head and started to cook. 

——————

"Why don't you just take culinary and master the art of cooking?" Dahyun asked as she leaned back on her chair. Slowly rubbing her stomach to ease the feeling of being full.

"and be your personal chef? No, no unnie. I'd rather play with paint than burn or chop my hands off." I replied and kissed both my hands. "These bad boys possess too much talent, it'd be a waste for them to be damaged." I started scrolling through my phone when I got a call —- 

Chaeyoung: "Hello, who is this?"

Jeongyeon: "Son Chaeyoung, is that how you greet your cousin?"

Chaeyoung: "Jeongyeon unnie?"

Jeongyeon: "Hey, there tiger!"

Chaeyoung: "Hey! How've you been? I haven't talked to you in a while."

Jeongyeon: "I'm doing fine. I was actually wondering if we could meet tomorrow."

Chaeyoung: "You're here in Melbourne?I know I'm your favourite cousin, but coming here all for me.."

Jeongyeon: "Don't flatter yourself too much Chaeyoungie, I actually decided to study here. Take up business management as a major."

Chaeyoung: "Oh, you'd love it here. I'll show you around and take you to the best places to eat.”

Jeongyeon: "Hahaha, of course, you would. I expect nothing less from you. Anyway, I better go, I still need to unpack a couple of things. See you tomorrow cub."

Chaeyoung: "See you tomorrow unnie." 

——————

"Can I tag along? I have nothing better to do tomorrow." Dahyun asked after I ended the call with Jeongyeon unnie. "I already finished my report, I don't want to be cooped up in here all day."

"Of course, you've been here longer than I have. As much as I go around there's probably still some places even I haven't been to." I answered as I got up and started walking back to my room "Unnie you can take care of the dishes right? I'm kinda tired, I might turn in early." 

"Sure thang boo thang. You go rest up."

"Goodnight Dub!"

"Goodnight Chaeng"

I entered my room and threw myself on my bed. Closing my eyes, the last thing I saw was the image of the girl from the port before I succumbed to the call of slumber.


	3. Surprisingly good weather in Melbourne today

"Dubuuu! Wake up, it's your turn to shower." I said while shaking her awake. 

Kim Dahyun, my best friend, was born in a town 30 mins by train from the city. We met during freshmen orientation when she saw me sat outside drawing my surroundings. She complimented on my work and asked if she could accompany me. We started talking and we realized we had a few classes together. 

The perfect thing too was that she was looking for an apartment and I was looking for a roommate. She still lived at her parent's house during that time since classes haven't started yet. The rest is history and I could not have asked for a better companion for the last two years and a half. 

I sighed and decided to let her be when I heard persistent knocking from our front door. "I'm coming! Don't get your knickers in a twist." 

I was surprised to be greeted with a familiar figure smiling down at me "Good morning sport, missed me?" 

"Jeongyeon unnie, you're early. Come in, Dahyun isn't even awake yet."

Yoo Jeongyeon, the only cousin I actually interacted with. Growing up outside of South Korea, my brother and I had a hard time when we'd visit our parent's home country. Even though we spoke the language, it was still difficult to get along with our other relatives. 

Luckily Jeongyeon unnie persisted to get to know us better. She'd be the one who would call us out to play and always made us feel welcome. Throughout the years we still keep in touch through social media since we rarely visit SoKor, more so now that I'm not living with my family anymore. So having her here makes me miss home a little less.

"That's fine. I didn't really have much to do in my apartment anyway, so I just decided to head out early." She replied before plopping down on our couch.

I looked at her confused and asked "Where do you live by the way? I could've helped you unpack." 

"I'll take you up on that offer since I still have a couple of things coming in, and to answer your question, I live just a floor above you." Jeongyeon chuckled at the shock expression I undoubtedly had.

"Yo- wow why didn't you tell me sooner" I started punching her but stopped when we heard a groan and a groggy "Oh hey good morning Jeongyeon unnie! It's nice to see you again." 

"Hey there Tofu, shower quick I'm buying you guys brea-" Jeongyeon didn't get to finish her sentence cause Dahyun decided to jump her and kiss her face while saying "FREE FOOD" over and over again. She released Jeongyeon unnie and ran to the direction of our bathroom. Once she was gone we burst into laughter at her random antics.

——————

"Alright you munchkins, where do we go first?" Jeongyeon wrapped her arms around both of us when we stepped out of our apartment building. 

I elbowed her side, "First of all rude, second that little cafe across the street has the best strawberry latte and waffles to die for" I commented and Dahyun chipped in by saying "and the owner's hot, you'd hands down like her" With that we dragged Jeongyeon unnie to our breakfast spot this morning. 

Entering the quaint restaurant, we were greeted by the delicious smell of bread. Various pastries and sandwiches lined the glass display case. The place housed all kinds of vintage memorabilia; old records, cameras, magazines, telephones, a lot of things here are old (much like the owner). It's the perfect cafe aesthetic if you ask me. We were looking around for a table when the owner herself walked up to us. 

"G' morning munchkins aaand-” She looked behind us ”a pretty girl! How may I help you this fine morning?" 

"A table for three would be swell Nayeon unnie!" I replied and suddenly felt someone whack me in the head ”Hey! What was that for” I turned my head only to see Dahyun laughing her ass off and Jeongyeon with her hand up in the air. 

”How come she can call you that without getting elbowed? Now my side hurts.” Jeongyeon started to rub her waist with a pout. ”She also called you pretty.” I retorted back which made her blush and look away. 

Nayeon chuckled and led us to a booth by the window. 

Im Nayeon, born and raised here in this city, owns a cafe just across the street from our apartment building. It opened over a year ago after she graduated from business school. Since it was very convenient for Dahyun and me, we'd have breakfast here most mornings. We sometimes also just grab a table and do our school work here, enjoying the quiet vibe the cafe emits. 

Being frequent customers we soon grew close with Nayeon. She became like an older sister to us, and by that I mean she would nag and tease us whenever she could. She cared for both of us and even helped me during troubling times. Even though she may be obnoxious and loud on the outside, we know that deep down she really does think of us as family. 

"Would the two of you have your usual?" Dahyun and I nodded, she then turned to Jeongyeon who was still blushing and asked: "How 'bout you sweetie?" Jeongyeon shook head and replied with a shy "chicken n waffles please, and coffee" before turning her head to look out the window. 

"Alrighty, I'll be back in 15 minutes with your order." Nayeon then smiled and left us. Dahyun turned to Jeongyeon and teased her saying "I told ya you'd like her." We both laughed at my cousin's blushing face. 

——————

"Now that breakie is done we shall now proceed to the first destination of this once in a lifetime tour of Melbourne by yours truly, the Dubs." Dahyun dramatically said as she led us up to the tram station where our ride to get to our destination stops. 

It was a short journey to get to our first attraction, which houses open space artworks. It’s an alley open to all to see and appreciate the beauty of street art. 

Every time I come here the walls would look different, it being repainted over and over again gave it a more vibrant look with all the overlapping colours. Tourists and locals alike would come here to see if certain works have been replaced with new ones. 

"Woah this is so cool" Jeongyeon exclaimed as we walked up the alleyway. "Right now we are in Hosier Lane, a place for open space arts. Works have been here since 1998..." Dahyun explained like a tour guide. As she was rambling on about the history in this place, something caught my eye. A familiar-looking girl was walking to my right. I noticed that she's accompanied by another girl with fiery red hair.

They were taking pictures together, and laughing with whatever the other said. The two girls both looked around in wonder and amazement. I stopped staring at them when I heard Dahyun calling my name. "Let's head to the river." We then started walking to get down to the riverside. 

Strolling around downtown Melbourne in the morning has its charm. The way people would speed around trying to get to their class or work on time pushes you to keep up with the pace. For tourists walking around, they might feel overwhelmed. 

Though right now, with the chilly breeze of early July, everyone is unusually calm. The quiet rush of the river mixed with the chatter of people we walked by created background noise to accompany us on our early morning stroll. The weather is also surprisingly calm, for Melbourne standards, with the sunlight streaming perfectly to battle the cold. 

\------------

We've already gone around the city, visiting touristy places and some hidden gems here ’n there. Our last stop for the day is the beach. Easily accessed from the city, many locals frequent them to get their tan on no matter the weather as long as the sun is out. 

Here I am yet again, but unlike yesterday, I didn't come here to find some peace and calm. I already feel peaceful and calm. I feel calm like the current of the ocean, the pace of this morning's rush, and the motion of the wind. 

Looking at the sunset with two of the most important people to me struck chords within my heart. I hear melodies from the crashing waves accompanied by sharp tunes by the streaming sunlight. This is how I always want to feel, how I want to live. 

———------

We got back to our apartment later than expected cause Jeongyeon insisted that we visit Nayeon unnie’s cafe again. They hit it off right away and started bickering like an old married couple. It was both amusing and strange to see. It was as if they already knew each other for a long time and they were catching up. 

We stayed there until after it closed. Nayeon would tell stories about the dumb things Dahyun and I have done and how she needed to save our asses. Jeongyeon told stories from childhood, like the first time we met or that one time she got kicked by a horse on the leg. It was a great way to end the day, we all had smiles on our faces as we parted ways. 

Even though we were out and about all day, I didn't feel tired. There’s one thing I do when I can’t find the will to sleep yet, and it’s to draw. 

I went into the spare room that we transformed into a little studio where I have paintings and drawings everywhere. I sat down on my desk and pulled out the sketchbook I’m currently using. It’s filled with random images, some realistic and some are more abstract. 

My hand started to work, the pencil etching itself on the paper. I wasn’t quite sure what I was creating. The picture started with walls, then people, and once I finished I took a deep breath. The blank page came to be a representation of a memory. It showed the girl that I saw this morning. 

Even with her back turned, she still looked attractive. She exudes elegance with the way she dressed and the way she carried herself. She looks so out of place being in that alley with all the loud looking artworks, yet it also looked right for her to be there. Seeing her there was a nice break from looking at all those colours. 

I put back the sketchbook to its rack and decided to wash up before I sleep. I peered into Dahyun’s room on the way to my own. I saw that she fell asleep without putting her lights-out, so I turned it off and muttered a good night before closing the door. 

It’s Saturday tomorrow which means I don't need to get up early. I did promise to help Jeongyeon unnie with organizing her apartment but sleeping in feels better. I’d just have to make it up to her some other time.


	4. Who knew that seeing someone perform outside a Daiso could be attractive

"Mitaaang! Wakey wakey!"

I groaned as I heard the excited exclaim of my roommate. I rolled around my bed for a couple of seconds before finally getting up. Checking my phone for the time, it showed ' _7:34 a.m._ ' Too early to be awake on a Saturday for me, but Sana wanted to continue roaming around the city before my classes and her internship started. 

The moment I stepped out of my room I was welcomed by the inviting smell of miso. This is the only acceptable way to start the morning. 

"Good morning Sana-chan. Where are we off to today?" I made my way to the dining table where Sana was already sat with our breakfast. 

"I thought maybe we could head out to the flea market. Find things to fill the apartment." She then gave me a serving of omurice while she talked. 

Minatozaki Sana's one of two of my closest friends, we grew up together. We were in the same school from elementary up until college. While in university I thought of going to Australia to get my masters degree, Sana got an internship so that we could go together. 

A basis for that decision is because the last person to complete our trio moved to Sydney a couple of years ago. 

Now you might be thinking "if she's there, then why are you in Melbourne?" Well to answer that, Sydney's a pretty expensive place to live in if you're an international student (it's just expensive, period). Even though both of our families may be well off, perse, it is still considerably cheaper to study here. 

"Mhmm okay, sounds like a plan. I have been meaning to but some things for my room." We finished our food and prepared to head out. 

———

It's 3:00 p.m. when we decided to go to a dollar store after picking up some things from the market. As we went up the escalator going out to the side street I noticed a crowd forming, and in the middle were two girls. 

The girl that's taller than the two had blonde hair, and with her was a girl with short black hair. The blonde took out two guitars and the black-haired girl started setting up their sound equipment.

The girl with the guitars brought out a sign that read: " _seek help if needed, do not be afraid to go to rehabilitation centres and therapy clinics._ " A group started cheering for them and both the girls looked up and smiled. 

The short girl started strumming a slow and calm melody. The taller one started to strum on her own guitar, but it was faster and more rhythmic. The raven-haired girl then started singing...

🎶 _Oh, to see without my eyes_  
_The first time that you kissed me_  
_Boundless by the time I cried_  
_I built your walls around me~~_ 🎶

Her voice could be described as silvery and modulated. Trapping you in with every word she uttered. It washes over you like a warm familiar hug. I could feel chills running down my spine. It seemed as if everyone watching was suddenly in a trance. None dared to look away and more seemed to be pulled in by the angelic voice.

🎶 _Like Hephaestion, who died_  
_Alexander's lover_  
_Now my riverbed has dried_  
_Shall I find no other?~~_ 🎶

I started to admire the girl singing. Her small stature complimenting her sweet voice. She sings with her eyes closed, really embodying the song. She exudes such energy that makes you wonder what lies beneath her words. Every phrase she sings feels weighted, each one holding a certain emotion that makes you feel and not just hear the song. 

🎶 _Oh, oh woe-oh-Woah is me_  
_The last time that you touched me_  
_Oh, will wonders ever cease?_  
_Blessed be the mystery of love ~~_ 🎶

I caught her eyes and for a second it was silent as they finished the song, but everyone soon applauded the duo. I was still enamoured by the girl and the performance that I didn't notice Sana calling out my name. 

"Hm? What was that?" I broke away from her stare and turned to Sana. "I said that they were amazing right? The girl beside me said that they're college students who're out here every Saturday, same time each week. They seem to be known by a lot of people." Sana said looking back at the two girls.

They were now talking with the group that cheered them on. It looked like they were friends and a tall guy with long messy hair pulled the small girl into a hug. 

_Oh, so she has a boyfriend._

I shook away the thought, feeling confused about why I suddenly felt down about the idea. Sana then said that we should head home and with one last glance at the girl, I saw her looking back at me. 

———

Our last day of freedom was spent sprucing up the apartment. Hanging things here, placing things there. Organizing the place to make it look and feel homier. No surface was left bare with all the various plushies and posters filling up every corner. 

Both Sana and I took with us all the things we cherish most from home. We were both sentimental like that. She couldn't sleep without her favourite body lotions and I couldn't sleep without my penguin stuffed toy. 

Once we finished, we decided to just stay in and order take away. While waiting for the food Sana suggested that we watch a movie. 

”No I don't like that... Not that either... That’s too graphic... That one!... Wait, no nevermind...” It’s been like this for the past 10 mins, me scrolling through the movie catalogue and Sana trying to make up her mind. 

_-knocking-_

”I’ll get it.” Sana stood up from the couch to get our food. This gave me the chance to finally pick a movie and not have her complain. I chose Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban knowing that this is what she secretly wanted. 

”Here we are, burger, fries and a shit ton of ketchup for you; and fish and chips for me. Oh, Harry Potter!” She placed our food on the coffee table and we started to eat. 

Halfway into the movie, my mind began to wander back to the girl we saw. She had the power to make you want to watch her. To know more about her. She showed enough and not too much to make you curious. I don’t know if she has that effect with everyone, but it sure is how I felt.

“Sattang, ” She hummed ”what did you feel while watching her?” She turned her head to face me. ”Watched who?” 

”That girl we saw yesterday.” At first, she was confused, but soon a look of realization was plastered on her face. 

”I felt calm. She had her way to make you pay attention to her.” She smirked at me, ”She was cute too so you could say that I felt giddy.” I shook my head and returned my attention back to the tv. 

\------

I was just a week and a half into law school but I already felt spent. Everything just started right away. Professors handing in chapter after chapter of literature to read, and things to do due by midterms. 

I kept reminding myself that this is what I wanted. I'm not doing this for anyone else but me. 

I'm currently reading in the library when a figure stood beside me. I looked up and was greeted with a warm smile from a familiar-looking brunette.

"Hi there, I'm sorry to interrupt but all the tables seem to be already filled except yours. I was wondering if I could sit here with you." I immediately nodded, offering the seats. "Of course! Here, lemme just move these to the side." I started to tidy up all the notes and pens I had lying around the table.

She sat down and stuck out her hand to me "My name is Lisa by the way, Lalisa Manoban." I shook her hand and introduced myself as well "Myoui Mina. Say, are you a local or ..." I trailed on and she replied, "No, I'm Thai and I’m here for an exchange program."

"Oh, how does that work?" She then explained that the university she went to in Thailand had ties to schools here and offers scholarships for "students with exceptional brilliance." 

_Their words not ours._

"—so it would also mean that I stay at someone's house. I currently live with this Aussie-Korean family that's just amazing and very welcoming. One of their daughters is the same age as me so we get along pretty well." 

I perked up with what she said, I vaguely remember thinking that the girl last week looked Korean. Sana also mentioned that she's a college student so my hopes went up pretty high. 

"Does she go here too?" I don't why, but I was anxious to know the answer. 

"Sadly she doesn't. She goes to another university, the one by the state library." I felt somewhat disappointed but didn't I show it. "She takes musical arts as her major. You might catch her busking in the street with one of our friends." 

Hope skyrocketed from the last sentence Lisa said. "My roommate and I saw two girls performing about a week ago." 

"If one of them had blonde hair and the other had black hair then that's them. I live with the blonde. A couple of our friends would always try to be there when they start their set." She smiled probably thinking about them. 

"I'm guessing you were one of those that rooted for them while they were setting up," I remember smiling at their little group watching their friends from the side. I also remember the girl being hugged by that guy. 

"So you _have_ seen them. They're great right. Chaeyoung's voice just captivates you and pu-" I interrupted her asking "Chaeyoung?" 

"Yah she's the one singing. Well, the one I live with is also named Chaeyoung but we call her Rosé. Funny right, they have the same name." 

_Chaeyoung. I finally have a name to put with the face and voice that's been bugging me for a week._

I was about to ask Lisa a question about Chaeyoung when she frantically got up. "I'm gonna be late for class! I didn't even notice the time. I'm sorry Mina but I gotta run. Let's hang out some other time yah? Okay, see you around." 

She didn't wait for a reply and just took off. I shook my head chuckling to myself. I checked my phone for the time and saw that Sana sent me a text telling me to meet her somewhere for dinner. I replied with a simple "okay" and made my way out of the library. 

———

It was early Thursday morning when I felt myself wanting to walk around. This then leads me to the beach. 

I first walked along the port, feeling the morning breeze. I could smell the salt in the air, and it made the fatigue from the last couple of days wash away from me.

I went back to the beach and decided to sit down, taking in the stream of sunlight to warm me from the winter cold. I closed my eyes and pondered on the first few weeks I've spent in this country. Even though it may seem that Japan is very different from Australia, I still feel safe and at ease here. Maybe it's because of their long civil history with each other or the fact that I have my best friend with me but either way, moving to a whole different country should be terrifying. You need time to adjust yes, you need to adapt, but all should be in good fun. We learn new things and we gain experiences.

_I don't regret anything at all._

A couple of minutes after 10 in the morning is when I decided to head back home and prepare for the only class I had for the day. The tram stayed in a station longer than usual and some people started to wonder. 

We were about to leave when a voice could be heard saying "Wait up!" Luckily the person-er-girl, caught up and started talking to the conductor. I saw him chuckle at what she said and the girl finally got on the tram and then it left. 

She was slouched down in front of me trying to catch her breath. "Hey, are you okay?" I asked as I offered her my seat. She straightened up and I swear my heart fell to the bottom of my stomach. It's her, the small girl with the heavenly voice and even heavenlier looks. It was Chaeyoung. 

"Oh no, no thank you. I'm fine standing up. I just can't believe I fell asleep, now I'm running late to class. The name's Chaeyoung, Son Chaeyoung." She chuckled still breathing heavily.

I studied her features. Now that I got to see her up close, I noticed she had a mole below her lip. Dimples also appeared as she talked, I noticed how much more evident her accent is when speaking than when she's singing. Today she had round gold-rimmed glasses on, which she didn't wear when I saw her last week. 

I stopped staring and decided to bring it up with her. "I know you, my roommate and I saw you perform. You were amazing by the way." 

"Now that you mentioned it, you do kinda look familiar. Also thanks for the compliment but I don't think it would've been that nice without Rose's guitar playing skills." She mimicked strumming the guitar with her hands which made me laugh. 

The name of a station was being announced which made her look outside the windows. "Well, that's my stop..." She hesitated before saying "Hey could I- maybe — uhm get your number?" I smiled at that and dictated to her the digits.

"Myoui Mina." She looked up from her phone with a questioning look. "It's my name." I chuckled at her face, realization printed on it. 

"It was nice meeting you, Ms Myoui Mina. I hope to see you around. If not- well I already have your number." She hopped off the train and started running to catch her class. 

The weight of not knowing the identity of the person that occupied my thoughts is finally lifted off of my shoulders. I now knew her name and even had her number. 

One thing didn't go away though, curiosity still nagged me. This impulse to know more about Chaeyoung, having her number and talking to her once doesn't quiet suffice the pull I felt towards the Australian.


	5. Get yourself a guy like Jeon Jungkook

If you ever hear someone say that college is easy, don’t believe them. I'm already in my third year, but I still get overwhelmed by the amount of work that needs to be done. Good thing is that I mostly like what I do, so it doesn't feel like a chore. 

Taking the course that you're really into helps in getting the motivation you need in order to do a good job with the work you're given. You don’t learn about some equation or formula that you won't use anyway.

I'm one of those lucky few who wanted to study arts and wasn't forced by their parents to take a more "reasonable" and "sustainable" job option. I've always had an interest in this field and having the talent needed is just a plus. 

With working hard, you also get noticed. Professors would start to compliment you and rely on you to accomplish tasks. You get these opportunities to showcase your works inside and outside of your college. 

1:52 Wednesday, 15 July

This is what greets me when I opened my phone. I've been staring at this blank canvas for almost half an hour now. I need to finish this painting in less than two weeks and I haven't even started yet. No matter what I do, I can't seem to start working. No ideas would come to mind and every spark of thought would soon be turned down by my overly picky brain. 

I was raking my mind for any sort of inspiration when I heard a knock from the door. "Hey, there tiger. How have you been holding up?" In comes one of my friends and mentor, Jeon Jungkook. 

He's a senior, also taking visual arts. We met when one of my freshmen professors decided that I should contribute a piece to the annual art exhibit that our university hosts. I was the only freshie included in the lineup and he was a sophomore that was slowly gaining fame around the campus. 

Jungkook had the same professor when he was a freshman, Mr.Irwin. He decided that we should work together. He assigned for both of us to make a painting that would compliment the other. This wasn't an easy feat since we both had different styles. Still, we made it work and became friends in the process. 

"I'm holding up like a guy hanging from a cliff by his fingernails. I have nothing and it's making me anxious." I ran my hands through my hair and pulling them to show my frustration. 

"How about we get out of here first. Walk around or sit somewhere where you can see things aside from four walls and a door." He patted me on the back offering his hand. 

After thinking for a couple of seconds I decided to stand up. He helped me pack my things and put the easel back to its place. When we got out of the building I started to talk, "So where are you taking me oppa~"

He begrudgingly took my hand, he hates being called oppa. "I'll take you to a place where you can see everything." We rode the tram and once we got there I could only turn to him with a face as if to say "really?" 

"Don't look at me like that. I'm trying to help here. You'd get to see the whole of Melbourne from the top. Maybe it'll help you with your little dilemma, you’re gonna thank me for this." I sighed but didn't argue deciding to just follow him to the ticket counter. 

I offered to pay but he insisted that this was his idea so it was only fair that he paid for it. With one arm carrying my bag and the other around my shoulder, he leads me up to the platform where we wait to get on the Ferris wheel.

"Tell me, little tiger, what's been bugging you? You seem to be deep inside that tiny head of yours." He struck up a conversation as we slowly ascended. "It's no big deal Kookie, I’m just really having a hard time with this project." 

He turned his full-body towards me and crossed his arms. ”Oh yeah? I don’t think so, I know you, and I know that it isn’t just about your painting.” 

”Well, I keep seeing this girl an-”

"Oh? Someone has caught your interest. What ploy will you use this time?." He smirked, teasing me. "Yah! It's nothing like that. I just keep seeing her and she makes me curious." I pouted, looking at him with my doe eyes.

He pulled me closer to him and ruffled my hair. "If I didn't know any better I would say that you might be falling," I whined with what he said and pushed him off of me which caused him to laugh. 

We were reaching the top so I stood up. Looking out the glass panels, I could see the tall buildings downtown. The long river passing through the city; and at the end of my line of sight is the ocean. 

I suddenly remember the girl at the port, the girl in Hosier Lane, and the girl that caught my eye that one time I went busking with Rosé. All three are the same person. A girl with long hair, with an aura that screams elegance, and a face I can't forget. 

I jumped as if I was struck by lightning. An idea finally came to mind. Jungkook hurriedly went to my side. "You got something now?" I nodded and smiled up at him. We spent the last minutes as the cab descended talking about the subject of my painting. 

\-------------

I can feel the cold wind blowing. I can hear the quiet chatter of people passing by. I can see through my eyelids the bright stream of sunlight. I'm laying down on something wet- WAIT something wet??? 

I immediately stood up and saw that my coffee spilled beside me. It streamed down to the side of my pants. Good thing that I wasn't wearing jeans. 

I groaned as I checked my phone for the time and was surprised to see that I was about to miss my tram. I scrambled to pack up my things and started to run down the hill. "Wait up!" I screamed causing the conductor to look at up at me.

"I'm sorry Randy, I accidentally slept up there." He chuckled and pushed me in, "You almost didn't make it squirt." I got on still catching my breath. 

"Hey, are you okay? Do you want to sit down?" I looked up and was met with the person that's been filling my head. Dark, almost black, hair framing a face with delicate features. 

I fixed my posture and ran my hand through my hair, "Oh no, no thank you. I'm fine standing up. I just can't believe I fell asleep, now I'm running late to class." I smiled at her, introducing myself. "The name's Chayoung, Son Chaeyoung."

Of course, I introduced myself already. I won't miss this opportunity. It might take a while until the next.

She gave me a shy little smile that made my heart melt. I noticed how she has a tiny mole at the side of the bridge of her nose and two others by her lip.

I was still gawking at her when she suddenly spoke, "My roommate and I saw you perform. You were amazing by the way." 

Oh my gosh, she knows me. She remembers me. SHE COMPLIMENTED ME. Okay, Chaeyoung stay cool, you're cool. 

"Now that you mentioned it, you do kinda look familiar. Thanks for the compliment but I don't think it would've been that great without Rosé's guitar playing skills." My brain thought that it'd be funny to move my fingers like I was playing the guitar. 

What was that? Why did you have to be all quirky? Now she might think that you're weird, stupid. 

I stopped the internal battle with myself because I swear I heard the most pleasing laugh of all laughs. It sounds so much better than Jeongyeon and Nayeon's obnoxious laugh, or Dahyun's weird one. 

Okay stop, you're sounding like a creep right now. 

I heard the name of my stop being announced. I suddenly got sad about it. I want to spend more time with this girl. Dammit, I don't even know her name how will I- oh oh ho ho

"Hey could I- maybe— uhm get your number?" I nervously waited for her reply. She smiled at me again- AGAIN! and she gave me her number, I am so happy!

I punched in the digits and was about to ask for her name when she suddenly spoke. "Myoui Mina." I cocked my head to the side, silently asking her a question. "It's my name." Ohhhh, Myoui Mina. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl.

"It was nice meeting you, Ms Myoui Mina. I hope to see you around. If not- err well I already have your number." I waved at her and started running. I still had about 3 mins to spare when I got to my classroom, so I decided to continue the sketch I was working on before I fell asleep. 

While my hands started to draw, I couldn't help but think about Mina. I finally have a name to go with the character occupying my thoughts. I want to get to know her. I want to see what lies behind those piercing eyes. 

I just have to be careful with her.

As I saw our professor come in, I shook myself out of my reverie. Setting aside all thoughts of Mina until this class ends.

——————

The moment I got out of the classroom, I immediately texted Jungkook asking if we could meet up. I needed to tell him that I finally met Mina. He said yes, so I decided to wait for him in the mall across our university.

I walked around aimlessly looking at shops. Then suddenly someone bumped into me. “Jeez, are you okay?” I helped her pick up the things she dropped. The impact wasn’t that hard but I guess the girl is naturally clumsy. 

“I’m so sorry. I checked my phone and didn’t see where I was going. I’m fine though, thank you.” We stood up and I handed her things. “It’s okay, but you should be careful. Always be mindful of your surroundings.” 

I looked at the girl, she had bright orange hair. She looked familiar but I can’t point out where I’ve seen her from. She’s undoubtedly beautiful, and cute too with the shy smile she’s showing. 

“I know you. You’re that girl from the street. I saw you singing.” I’m not even surprised to be recognized by now. Being out there frequently, people tend to remember you. They either approach me to complain or to compliment. 

“Ah I see, so was it nice?” I never fished for compliments, but I suddenly wanted to know what this girl thinks of me. 

“You were amazing, and your friend too. Not to mention, you’re also very pretty.” I could hear a hint of flirtation in her voice. “Do you think that I could, maybe, take you out sometime? To repay you for helping me just now that is.”

Usually, I don’t hesitate accepting offers like these from good-looking girls like her. But something in my mind kept reminding me of Mina. It’s not like we’re together, and that's surely not my intention with her. 

So like always, I said yes. ”My name is Sana, Minatozaki Sana.” She held out her hand to me. 

I shook it, “Son Chaeyoung.” I let go and subtly gestured the telephone hand sign, asking for her number. Luckily she understood and gave it to me. As I was typing in her name, Jungkook called.

“Where are you? I’m already at the mall.” 

“I was just looking around. I’ll meet you in a restaurant. You pick where to eat.” 

“Alright, I’ll see you at Nando’s then.” After that, he hung up on me.

“The boyfriend?” Sana asked I shook my head as a response. “The girlfriend then perhaps?” I laughed, “No. I’m currently not in a relationship.” 

“Okay then, I’ll see you around Chaeyoung!” She kissed me on the cheek and left. I was taken aback by what she did but soon recovered and I now made my way to where Jungkook is. 

I saw him already inside, sitting down looking at the menu. ”Hey, there you are.” I sat down across from him. ”So why’d you want to see me? Got yourself another victim?” Jungkook puts his menu down and stares at me. 

”You make it sound like I do bad things to them.” He cocked an eyebrow at me, ”I called you to say that I met HER this morning.” His eyes went wide, ”and yes I met another girl.” He chuckled and slapped my arm.

”You sly little feline, I bet you got two new numbers on your phone now.” He reclined back on to his seat. ”I’ll get half a chicken and chips, you have a lot to tell me.” I went up to the counter and ordered our food. 

”What happened first, meeting the mystery girl or your new ‘friend’?”

”The mystery girl was first. Her name is Mina.” He nodded for me to continue, ”The other girl’s name is Sana, and I feel like I’ve seen her before.” I began to play with my hair, trying to recall when I’ve encountered her. 

”Alright tell me everything from the start.” Our food arrived so we started to eat while I told him about my day. 

Jungkook sighed, I just ended my storytelling. ”Let me get this straight-” ”You can't” I interrupted him with a laugh. 

”Rude. Anyway, this Mina made you think twice when that hot girl asked you out.” I nodded, ”Well, that was quick.” 

I groaned, ”I don’t want it to be that quick. I don’t want it to happen at all.” Jungkook just stared at me for a while. ”What’s that look?” 

”Nothing. Finish your food. I’m taking you home.” I didn't say anything else knowing that I can’t milk out of him whatever he had in mind. 

I was about to open the door to my apartment when he pulled me into a hug. ”I’ll be here no matter what you need, whenever you need me. I will always be looking out for you. Think first before doing things, okay?” He looked down at me, still in his embrace. I nodded and wrapped my arms around him. 

I let go after staying like that for a while, ”You should go, it’s getting late. Text me when you get home.” He pulled me back in to kiss me on the forehead. 

”Goodnight Changie.” 

”Goodnight oppa.” He chuckled and started to walk back to the elevator. He turned back and waved. I waved before the elevator doors closed. 

I’m grateful to have a friend like Jungkook. He’s the older brother I never had. I do have a biological brother, but he’s younger than me. It’s nice to have someone look out for you like he does. 

He’s caring and very gentle, but he could also be annoying and rowdy. He either acts like a dad with a newborn baby or he is the baby. There is no in-between. 

I headed straight to my studio. I looked at what I’ve sketched so far for the project I’m doing. It suddenly reminded me of the invitation Mrs Upton gave me. I already filled up the necessary details needed in the application form. But I’m still unsure if I could go through with it. 

I still have a couple of days to think about it. I need to finish this painting first. So I got to work, setting aside anything and everything that could distract me. 

——————

It wasn't until Saturday that I got to see Mina. I was out busking with Rosé again. We take turns on who will sing, either one of us will do the whole set or we switch every song. Today we decided that she'll sing the set since I did it last week. 

🎶And I've always lived like this  
Keeping a comfortable, distance  
And up until now  
I had sworn to myself that I'm content  
With loneliness~🎶

I'm accompanying her with my beatbox drum and she's playing the guitar. I lazily tap to the rhythm while looking around at the people walking by. 

🎶 You are, the only exception  
You are, the only exception  
You are, the only exception  
You are, the only exception  
And I'm on my way to believing  
Oh, and I'm on my way to believing.~🎶

We finished up the song and the people watching clapped for us. We thanked them before packing up our things. 

"You looked kinda bored a while ago." I immediately turned my head to see where the voice came from. I was then met by Mina smiling at me. "Oh uhm- Hi." I chuckled nervously. 

"Hello to you too. It's nice to see you calm and not struggling to breathe." We both laughed at what she said suddenly remembering our first "proper" encounter. Rose then suddenly appeared by my side, "Hey you're Lisa's friend right? I'm Park Chaeyoung, but call me Rosé. She's the Chaeyoung around here." She pointed at me.

"You know Lisa?" I was surprised by this information. "Yeah, we have a couple of classes together." What a small world. I was about to ask Mina if she wanted to hang out but Rosé beat me to it. 

"We're going out with our friends later tonight, you should come with. You already know 2 people from our friend group anyway- well 3 if you count me. It'd be fun." Like the friendly chipmunk that she is, of course, she’d invite Mina.

I could see Mina hesitate with accepting the invitation though, so I chimed in. "You said you had a roommate right? You can bring them along if you want." 

It seems that that did the trick. ”Okay sure, where did you plan to go?” 

"It's a club in St. Kilda. I'll tell Lisa to send you the details." She picked up her things and turned to us saying, "It was nice meeting you Mina, but I gotta go. Bye Changie! See you later." Now it’s just us, and a plan to see each other tonight with the rest of my friends. 

I suddenly felt nervous standing here alone with her. I never get nervous around girls, ever. So this feels new and weird for me. 

”So do you have to be somewhere right now?” Mina asked, tilting her head. 

I scratched the back of my neck, ”I actually do. I need to return these to their owner.” I said pointing to the beatbox and amps. ”I’ll see you later though.” 

She smiled at me, ”Yeah, I’ll see you later. Take care Chaeyoung.” 

”You too Mina.” With that, we parted ways.


	6. Fix-it-Felix who?

Mina’s POV  
  
”Welcome back Minari.” said Sana, as I closed the door behind me and excitedly plopped down on the couch beside her.  
  
I turned my head to face her, “Remember Lisa?” She nodded, ”What about her?”  
  
”Her friend, the one Chaeyoung busks with, invited me to hang out with them later at a club. Chaeyoung said that you should come with.”  
  
”Does she know I’m your roommate?” asked Sana, ”I don’t think so why?”  
  
”I forgot to tell you, I bumped into her the other day, ” She paused to chuckle ”literally. I dropped my things and she helped me pick them up.”  
  
I felt my phone buzz, I checked to see who sent me a message and saw that it’s from Lisa.  
  
”Who sent you a text?” ”Lisa, she sent me the location.” I replied telling her we’ll be there.  
  
“We leave at 8 okay? Go pick out what you’re going to wear.” Sana jumped off the couch and ran to her room. Knowing her, she would need as much time as she could get before leaving.  
  
While she does her stuff, I went into my room to look at myself in the mirror to see if I needed to add something to my outfit. I had on a simple grey long-sleeved shirt tucked in black jeans. I decided to pair it with black boots and a black coat since it’s pretty chilly tonight.  
  
I went out of my room carrying a small purse with me to put in all my necessities. ”Sana, are you ready? We need to go.”  
  
I peeked inside her room only to see that she wasn’t even dressed yet. ”Help me pick.” She pouted at me, I shook my head as I entered her room.  
  
She has three outfits laid out on her bed. A white printed t-shirt paired with dark jeans. Another white t-shirt but paired with overalls, and lastly, a pink pullover and dark blue pants.  
  
It's apparent that she’s eyeing the last one. She just needs someone to agree with her decision, so that's what I did, “This one.” I said as I pointed to the ensemble.  
  
”Okay! I’ll change quickly.” She squealed and started to return her other options. ”I’ll wait for you in the living room.”  
  
  
——————  


Chaeyoung’s POV  
  
“Chaeyoung let’s go!” I heard Dahyun shout from outside my room. ”Alright I’m coming!”  
  
I took one last look at my outfit. I paired white pants with my black ACDC sleeveless shirt and a denim jacket over it. I decided to forgo my glasses tonight and slipped on black boots before stepping out of my room.  
  
”Took you long enough.” Dahyun scoffed.  
  
”I need to look presentable.”  
  
We saw Jeongyeon unnie with a girl waiting for us at the lobby. ”Unnie!” Jeongyeon turned to us.  
  
”Hey you two, this is my flatmate, Seulgi.” The girl handed her hand out to us. ”Nice to meet you. My name is Chaeyoung, this is Dahyun.” We shook her hand.  
  
”Likewise.”  
  
”Come along now kids, I need booze in me.” We followed Jeongyeon out of our apartment building and into the cold night.  
  
The club was just starting to get packed when we got there. Good thing we knew someone inside who could help us get a table. We got in with no trouble, no waiting in lines.  
  
We easily found our friends since we sit at the same spot every time we go here. ”Ey DubChaeng! Long time no see.” Jackson immediately engulfed us into a hug once we arrived at our table.  
  
”It’s good to see you too Jackson.” I pulled away from him and pointed to Jeongyeon. ”This is my cousin Jeongyeon and her roommate Seulgi.”  
  
Everyone exchanged pleasantries before we sat down. I started to get anxious waiting for Mina’s arrival. I decided to get myself a drink from the bar to calm my nerves.  
  
  
\------------  


Mina’s POV  
  
”That’s a long line.” Sana and I are already outside the club where we’ll meet Chaeyoung and her friends. I didn't want to wait out in the line so I texted Lisa saying that we’re here.  
  
After a couple of minutes, I saw her by the door. I waved and pulled Sana to where Lisa was.  
  
”Hey Mina, glad you could come.” She hugged me, ”This is Sana, my best friend.” She turned to Sana and did the same. We entered the club and I heard some of the people in line groan. I could make out the faint sound of an RnB song getting louder as we walked through the dim-lit hallway.  
  
Pink, red, and purple strobe lights illuminated the dark space. It was packed. People could be seen dancing and drinking in every corner. Lisa led us to a staircase in the far left, behind tables encircling a small stage with a pole.  
  
The upstairs looked like a secluded area, not many people were here which made it feel intimate. One of the tables occupied stood out from the rest. Two guys were bickering while everyone around them laughed at their antics.  
  
”Hey guys! I brought new friends.” Lisa stopped by that table and everyone gave their attention to us. ”This is Mina.” I waved at them, ”and that’s Sana.” Sana smiled and greeted everyone.  
  
I looked at them one by one, they were sat in a long U-shaped booth with the table split in the middle. Starting from the right there sat a girl with short dark brown hair and beside her is a bear looking girl. Next to them sat Rosé, and to her left is a guy who wore chains and a simple black tee on. He’s the one bickering with the guy next to him who had on layers of camo coloured clothes.  
  
In the other table sat two other guys and a porcelain-skinned girl. She radiated even in the dark. One of them I recognized as the guy who hugged Chaeyoung when I first saw her.  
  
I now noticed that she’s missing. Where could she be?  
  
”I’ll go to the restroom real quick.” Sana excused herself and made her way back down.  
  
  
\------------  


Chaeyoung’s POV  
  
”A screwdriver please.” I sat down at the bar to wait for my drink. I faced the dance floor watching the crowd.  
  
I saw a familiar orange-haired girl descend the stairs. She's sauntering my way but doesn’t seem to see me. I waved when she got near.  
  
”Hi Chaeyoung! What are you doing here alone?” Sana looked extra pretty tonight being all dolled up.  
  
”I went to order a drink. Do you want one?” I turned back to the bar, ”Here’s your cocktail.” The bartender placed my drink in front of me. ”Thanks, Irene. Put her order on my tab.” I pointed to Sana beside me.  
  
” Thanks, in that case, I’d like a vodka spitzer. Oh! I should do what I came down here for first. I’ll be right back.” Sana left for what I now see is the restroom.  
  
We both took our drinks and went back up. I was confused to see her walk straight to our table. I was also surprised to see her sit beside Mina.  
  
”You guys know each other?” I sat back on my seat between Jungkook and Dahyun.  
  
”I live with her.” Sana hugged Mina who just smiled in return.  
  
I turned to face Jungkook, ”Oh shit.” He laughed at my reaction and wrapped his arm around me.  
  
  
\------------  


Mina’s POV  
  
Drinks and stories started to flow around the table. Anecdotes about the most outrageous things that someone has done or seen filled the conversations. I felt myself enjoying everyone's company. They all live such exciting lives, rarely thinking of anything bad that could happen. It’s like there’s never a dull moment for them.  
  
Though even with everything that’s happening, I can’t seem to take my eyes off of Chaeyoung being so close to, who I now know to be, Jungkook. Throughout the night he had his arm around Chaeyoung’s shoulders. Sometimes they would whisper to the other something only they would know.  
  
Sana noticed my excessive staring, ”That’s not her boyfriend.” I gave her a questioning look. ”She said she isn’t in a relationship right now.”  
  
”How do you know?”  
  
”When I bumped into her someone called and I asked if it was either her boyfriend or girlfriend. She said it was neither.” Sana took a sip of her drink, looking at me pointedly. ”I also told her I’d repay her kindness with a date.”  
  
I was stunned to hear that Sana has taken an interest in Chaeyoung. I know how she’s not one for relationships and prefers casual flings. Sana has always gotten any girl she sets her mind to.  
  
”Don’t worry, she’s all yours now. I’ve got my eyes on someone new.” I followed her gaze to see it being directed to the girl beside Chaeyoung. The pale girl whose name is Dahyun.  
  
She’s a bubbly character, someone who acts out for the entertainment of others. Put her together with that Jackson guy then you got yourself a dynamic duo. She’s also very pretty and seeing her instantly puts you in a good mood.  
  
She looks too innocent to fall for Sana’s charms.  
  
”Mina, do you guys want to come with or are you going to stay up here?” Everyone looked at us expectantly when Lisa spoke.  
  
”I’ll come.” Sana stood up, while I stayed sat down. ”You guys go-ahead. I’ll stay and watch your things.”  
  
Nearly everyone left, leaving me with Jungkook and Chaeyoung.  
  
I heard Jungkook clear his throat. ”So Mina, tell us about yourself.” He still has his arm around Chaeyoung, whose busy staring at her drink.  
  
”Well I’m Japanese. I came here with Sana, she’s a childhood friend of mine. I’m currently in law school-” ”Are you single by any chance?” Jungkook winced as Chaeyoung elbowed him.  
  
”Yes I am.” He smiled in response, ”Okay, continue.”  
  
”I used to do ballet but I stopped, and I like to play video games.” I noticed Jungkook perk up to the mention of video games.  
  
”You shouldn’t have said that.” Chaeyoung rolled her eyes and shook her head, ”He won’t stop talking to you about it now.” Jungkook pouted at Chaeyoung which made her laugh.  
  
”It appears to me that you don’t want my company. It’d be best if I leave you for someone who’ll appreciate me.” Jungkook dramatically stood up to leave but Chaeyoung got a grip on his arm to stop him.  
  
  
\------------  


Chaeyoung’s POV  
  
I pulled Jungkook to whisper in his ear. ”What are you doing?”  
  
”I’m giving the two of you some alone time. This is your chance. She’s single.” I sighed and let go of him. He’s been telling me to try and talk to Mina all night. I don’t know what’s gotten into me. It’s like I suddenly forget how to speak when I’m in front of her.  
  
He straightened up, ”If you’ll excuse me, ladies, I will get myself another drink.” With that, he left the two of us alone.  
  
I too stood up but only to move closer to Mina. ”Hi” I gave her a small smile as I sat down.  
  
”Hey to you too. You’ve been quiet. Are you not enjoying yourself?” Mina honestly looked concerned.  
  
I played with my hands. “I’m fine, just nervous I guess.” I chose to be truthful.  
  
“Why are you nervous.”  
  
I looked at her chuckling to myself, “Because you're here.” I can't believe I’m getting shy about this. I seriously need to get laid.  
  
”You shouldn’t be nervous, I don't bite.” She winked at me as she said that. I felt my brain malfunction and unable to form a response. I opened my mouth but no words came out.  
  
”Anyway, tell me about yourself.”  
  
  
\------------

Mina’s POV  
  
I laughed at her reaction to what I said. I decided to strike up a new conversation to stop her from blushing.  
  
”Uhm my parents are Korean, but I was born and raised in Sydney. I moved here for college. I’m taking music and arts as my majors. I’m single. I like to draw, paint; and basically do anything related to that. I also sing as you may already know.” She smiled proudly like a little kid.  
  
I noticed she patterned her answers to mine a while ago.  
  
Now that she’s sat next to me, I noticed that she took her jacket off. The sleeveless shirt she’s wearing exposed her arms. It’s the first time that I’ve seen her like this. She always wears coats or long puffy jackets to combat the cold.  
  
Chaeyoung has various tattoos ranging in different sizes and themes. The one that caught my attention was the large tattoo that covered the expanse of her upper right arm to her shoulder blades. At the centre of it all is a flower. That looks to be a recurring image since I also see small flowers on her fingers.  
  
”I like your tattoos.” Chaeyoung lit up from my compliment. ”Thanks, I got some of them out of impulse though.” She scratched the back of her neck.  
  
”They all still hold some kind of meaning, right?”  
  
She nodded, ”They’re reminders.”  
  
I furrowed my eyebrows, ”Reminders of what?”  
  
Chaeyoung seemed hesitant to answer but still chose to. ”Reminders of the people that I used to ‘date’. ” She made air quotes on the word ’date’.  
  
”If you don’t mind me asking, how many people have you ’dated’.” It’s not that I’m trying to pry, I’m just plainly curious.  
  
”There’s only one that was pretty serious. The others didn’t really work out.” I sensed her mood shift as she downed her drink. I suddenly felt bad for asking.  
  
”It doesn't have to work out every time. You’d already be married with your first if it did.” I tried to reason.  
  
She just snickered bitterly.  
  
I didn’t know what else to say, so I just sat there, mute. After a few minutes of silence, she stood up. ”I’m going to get another drink. Do you want anything?” I shook my head.  
  
She nodded in acknowledgement and left.  
  
I started to think about our short conversation. The topic of relationships is a sensitive one for her, noted. I don’t know whether it’s because of her that they don’t work, or she’s just been shitty at picking people to date. I hope it’s the latter. Chaeyoung doesn’t look like someone who could hurt a person.  
  
I stood up and leaned on the rail overlooking the first floor. I could see Chaeyoung’s friends gathered in the centre having the time of their lives. Somewhere in the crowd, I spotted Sana behind Dahyun. She’s really trying her best to get the poor girl’s attention.  
  
My eyes wandered around the packed club. Located at the other side is the bar. Chaeyoung is sat on one of the stools when a girl approached her.  
  
They talked for a while, then suddenly stood up. The girl pulled Chaeyoung somewhere out of my line of sight.  
  
”There she goes again.” I looked to my right and saw Jungkook holding a glass of what looked to be whiskey. He also had his eyes cast down on everyone below.  
  
”What?”  
  
He turned to me and sipped from his glass. ”Chaeyoung left you here and agreed to hook up with that girl.”  
  
I turned to where Chaeyoung sat before she was escorted away.  
  
”Look, Mina, I see that you’re a nice girl. You're the type of girl I’d want for that little tiger. But she’s stubborn, she makes herself believe that things will never work out for her. Dating wise, that is.”  
  
I stared back at Jungkook, confused as to why he’s telling me this. ”I’m not following.”  
  
He sighed, ”I can see that you like Chaeyoung. From the limited interactions you’ve had, so does she. The problem is, she doesn't want to acknowledge it. I’m asking you to be patient with her.” He paused, looking at me, waiting if I would say anything.  
  
When I stayed silent, he continued. ”I’m not telling you to condone her sleeping around. If she has you as her companion, her friend, she’d stop. She gets nervous around you though, that’s something that needs some working on. I’ve been keeping her down most of the night but I decided to finally make you guys talk when everyone else left.”  
  
”Well we didn't get to do much talking. I’m sorry for wasting your efforts.”  
  
I tried to digest whatever Jungkook told me. A lot of things ran through my mind but at the forefront of it all is Chaeyoung, and how I have to know where she is. I ran down to look for her.  
  
One thing to know about me is that I’m a fixer. I am instantly drawn to people with baggage. It’s wrong on so many levels, but that's how I am. I feel like I’m obligated to help them once I know about their ’situations’.  
  
I first tried squeezing my way through the mass of bodies on the dance floor. I saw Sana still glued to Dahyun’s side.  
  
”Hey! Have you seen Chaeyoung?” I shouted so that they could hear me above the loud music.  
  
”No. Wasn’t she with you at the table?” I shook my head and left them.  
  
I found Lisa and the others in the midst of the crowd. ”Have you guys seen Chaeyoung?”  
  
”I saw her in the hallway by the back. Just go straight from the bar.” One of the guys named Yugyeom pointed to the direction of the side of the main stage.  
  
I started to walk there when I suddenly felt someone pull me back by the arm. ”Where do you think you're going.” Jungkook followed me down.  
  
”I’m looking for Chaeyoung.” I tugged my arm from his grip.  
  
”That’s not a good idea right now.”  
  
I crossed my arms, ”How so?”  
  
”Chae left because she didn’t want to be seen. She’s sorting herself out.”  
  
I snorted, ”She sorts herself by sleeping with people? That’s quite a habit.”  
  
Jungkook sighed, trying to think of the right thing to say. ”I asked you to be patient with her. So please, be patient with her.” He stared straight at me, pleading with his eyes.  
  
I looked back at the hallway Yugyeom pointed to where Chaeyoung could be. I took a deep breath and turned back to Jungkook. I walked past him to get back to our table.  
  
I spent the remainder of the night sitting there and waiting for everyone else. A couple of minutes past midnight, everyone parted ways. I failed to see Chaeyoung before going home. She wasn’t with Dahyun who went home with Jeongyeon and Seulgi.  
  
On the way back to our apartment I kept thinking about Chaeyoung, and the things Jungkook told me. He didn’t say much and didn’t ask for much too. He just asked me to be patient. I can tell that there’s more behind all this, and I’ll make sure to know what it is and help Chaeyoung with it.  
  
After all, I am a fixer.


	7. Doughnuts, nachos, milkshakes, and Elmo

The weather got extra chilly by the end of July and through the month of August. It’s hard to stay long outside in the cold so I preferred to always head home right after my classes end. I rarely ever got the chance to go downtown. Law school has kept me occupied and I always stay cooped up in my room, studying. 

It’s been more than a month since I last saw Chaeyoung. Our paths haven't crossed yet again, and even though I do have the means to contact her, I couldn't bring myself to. Jungkook asked me to be patient. If Chaeyoung wanted to talk then she can come to me herself.

Winter turned into Spring. The temperature, though still low, isn’t as harsh as it was before. One can refrain from using padded jackets and layers of long-sleeved clothes. A simple shirt and jacket will do. 

Going outside also became a little easier. I decided to check out Queen Vic Market and see what I can buy for our food stock. There are plenty of stalls selling meats, produce, dairy, and seafood. 

I have with me now a sizeable amount of goods after looking around for a while. I was paying for my last purchase when someone spoke beside me. 

”Do you like doughnuts?”

I’m surprised to see a now blonde-haired Chaeyoung, standing so casually to my left. ”Excuse me?” 

She chuckled and licked her lips. ”I asked if you like doughnuts. It’d be a shame to visit QVM and not get some.” Chaeyoung reached her hand out to me. ”Come on.” 

I took it and followed her. We got out of the building we were in and stepped out into what looked like a parking lot. Though I could also see other covered areas where fruits, vegetables, clothing, and other things were being sold. 

Chaeyoung led me to a white van that had blue letterings all around. On the side, it read: ”American Doughnut Kitchen.” 

Chaeyoung went up to the open window. ”A bag of fives please.” She looked small craning her neck and getting on her tiptoes to pay and get her order.

She went back to me holding a small white paper bag. ”Do you mind if we sit somewhere for a bit?” 

I shook my head, ”No it’s fine.”

We walked to a nearby bench under a tree. Chaeyoung took a sugar-coated doughnut and gave the bag to me. I reached in for one. I noticed red oozing out from the bottom. 

”Be careful when you bite. The jelly’s still hot.” 

I slowly bit into the baked confectionery treat. Cautious with the impending burn from the filling. Once the heat passed, my tongue was greeted by the sweet but tangy flavour. The warmth and softness of the doughnut complimented the additional zest of the jelly. 

”Good right?” Chaeyoung pulled out another doughnut from the bag. ”They serve these fresh. It’s made right there in that van.” 

We stayed silent for a while, enjoying the treat between us. 

”So, how have you been?” 

I took my time finishing the doughnut first before answering her. ”I’m fine, busy but I’m doing good.” Chaeyoung pursed her lips and nodded. ”How ’bout you?” 

”I signed up for this art project in Sydney.” She licked her lips. ”It’s like an invitation-only type of thing. College kids all around the county were meticulously selected.” 

”That’s great, isn’t it? You get to show your talent. Why do you not seem excited?” She looked more worried than pleased. 

”It’s not the first time that I’ve been invited to these type of events. Though I do feel honoured still, I am excited. It’s just where the exhibit will take place that makes uneasy.”

I realized I didn’t know much about Chaeyoung aside from the limited things she’s said the last time we spoke. What I do know though is that she’s from Sydney, and this thing happens there. The fact that her home town makes her uncomfortable fills my mind with a thousand questions. 

I chose not to entertain any of them though rather, I presented myself as comfort. ”Whatever it is that’s troubling you, know that you can always come to me.” I patted her on the back. ”

”You know what they say about strangers, they don’t know who you are or who you’re going to be, they solely judge on what you tell them.” 

Chaeyoung stared at me with a small smile on her face. ”I wouldn’t call you a stranger. An acquaintance may be.” She stood up and spun around, ”A barely up there friend.” 

She stopped to give me a shit-eating grin showing her dimples and making her nose scrunch up. ”You’re far from being a stranger.” I could see nothing but sincerity in her eyes. 

”You probably need to go now. Come on, let me take you.” I was about to protest, wanting to spend more time with her when I suddenly remembered that I had food with me. Food that needs to be in a fridge, and fast. 

We talked about anything and everything on our way to my apartment. I discovered the most random things about Chaeyoung. From her undying love for strawberries, her preference for anything vintage, how she doesn’t like beans, to her affinity for Justin Bieber. 

”I see you live not far from your university.” Chaeyoung insisted on helping me take the grocery bags up to our room. 

I fished out my keys when we reached our door. ”Thanks again Chaeyoung.” 

”No problem. It was nice running into you, ” She rubbed the back of her neck, I noticed that it’s a habit of hers. ”and I apologize for last time. It was rude of me to have just left like that.” 

”It’s fine, at least now I know what to be cautious of when we’re together. If I get to see you again soon, that is.” 

That immediately brought a smile to Chaeyoung’s face. ”You’ll see a lot of me alright. You might get annoyed of me though if you spend a whole day with me.” 

”We’ll see about that.” Chaeyoung laughed. ”Okay then, I best be off now. Bye Minari!”

I waved to her retreating figure, pleased by the sudden nickname she had for me. 

Hmm Minari

\------------

I’m riding the elevator, going down Mina’s apartment building. I unknowingly hummed a random tune, feeling giddy. I’m happy I got to run into Mina after a while. I wasn’t really sure if she wanted to talk to me after I basically ditched her and my friends for a random girl. 

The elevator doors opened, a distressed-looking Sana who’s engrossed in her phone could be seen. 

”Hey are you okay?” 

Sana looked at me, momentarily calming down. ”Oh hi Chaeyoung. What brought you here?” 

”I ran into Mina and I helped her take home your groceries.” Sana’s attention went back to her phone again. ”What are you doing?”

”It’s for my internship. My boss wanted me to interview a bunch of uni students. He, for some unknown reason, specifically wanted music majors.” Sana muttered something under her breath in Japanse, probably words that don’t mean anything nice. 

”My roommate Dahyun is a music major. Maybe you can interview her.” 

Sana’s eyes looked like they would pop out of their sockets. ”Really? Omo! Thank you so much Chaeyoungie!” She tackled me into an embrace. 

I managed to let out a ”no problem” despite the fact that I couldn't really breathe because of Sana’s tight hug. I took a deep breath once she pulled away. ”Here let me give you Dahyun’s number.” 

Sana typed in the number I dictated and grinned after. ”What can I do to repay you? Anything, ask me of anything.” 

I made it look like I was thinking, but I already had something in mind. ”Can I have Mina’s schedule?” 

Sana looked at me to see if I was kidding. When she realized that I was serious she giggled. ”Okay sure.” 

We then exchanged goodbyes, Sana getting into the elevator and me out of the building. 

There’s something peculiar about the third year of every student’s life. You’ve passed the fear and uncertainty of the first year and the adjustment period of the second. You've got the hang of how things work so assignments and projects don’t feel as heavy. 

Or professors might just be taking it easy on you so that you have enough energy to at least stay alive through your last year. But I’m currently a junior, which means I am exactly in that part of my life in uni where you can have some time to yourself. 

Because I’m a diligent student who finishes her tasks on time, I have the pleasure to roam around and do whatever. This leads me to where I am right now, waiting for Mina outside her university building. 

I asked Sana for Mina’s schedule so that I know when she’s available. I can plan what to do, and it’s easier for me to ask her out without worrying if I might disrupt her in class. 

Right on time, people started to pile out. I’d be lying if I said I didn't recognise a few of the faces walking out. I may or may not have been acquainted with them once at some point. I wouldn’t say that I have a habit of ”meeting” new people once in a while, but might Dahyun have different opinions. 

I suddenly recalled the time we went to that club with Mina. I said I was going to get a drink, which I was, but things happened and I didn’t get to go back to our table. Since then I’ve been ”reflecting.” I thought about what Mina said. I know she’s right, her point is pretty spot-on, but I still have this fear that one day they’ll leave me anyway. That we’re all just temporary fixtures in each other’s lives. So I end things before they could even think about it. 

I didn’t realize that I’ve been staring into nothing until I heard my name being called. ”Chaeyoung? What are you doing here?” Mina still manages to look so elegant and well put even with only a simple shirt and jeans on. 

”I came to pick you up! If that’s okay with you.” 

I really didn’t think this through, Mina said she’s been busy with school. She could have had something planned already. She could be tired and wouldn’t want to be dragged somewhere by me. Oh man this bad, this is-

”Yeah I’m totally okay with that.” Her smile put my worrisome thoughts at ease. ”Have you eaten yet?” 

I shook my head, ”No. I thought you’d, maybe, want to have lunch with me.” 

”I’d love to.” 

I brought Mina to a restaurant in Federation Square. I’m taking advantage of the clear sky today, opting to sit outside in the alfresco. 

”Humour me, ” While waiting for our food I decided to strike up a conversation. ”aside from playing video games, do you have any other hobbies?” 

”I like to knit.. Create stuff that kind of thing. I also like to swim, so any type of water activity I’d be done to do. I really want to go surfing here when summer comes.” 

”New South Wales has better surfing spots. I can take you if you want.” 

Woah Son Chaeyoung where did that come from. You couldn't even bring Dahyun to Sydney, and she’s your best friend. What made you say that to Mina so casually? 

”You would?” 

Mina’s eyes shined so brightly, her smile so wide. The fact that something I said brought out that reaction made me feel a certain type of way. I wouldn’t want to see anything but that look on her beautiful face. 

”Yes, I would.” It was barely a whisper. 

Our food arrived shortly after. I got the ham and cheese toastie, Mina got the grilled miso salmon, and I also ordered nachos for us to share.

I encouraged Mina to tell me more about herself. First things first, I confirmed that she was the girl I saw that time at the beach. She apparently likes penguins very much, very very much. Mina’s also weirdly obsessed with ketchup. 

Mina admitted how she can be very competitive. She’s quite athletic too, and it seems like it runs in the family. Her brother is a professional football player and Mina’s mom, despite her age, can still kick it in the volleyball court. 

Mina said she likes the thrill of utilizing the body and keeping it active, whether it’s through dance or sport. It gives her a rush that she doesn’t experience from anything else. She’s not very fond of amusement park rides though. The kind of rush from big, fast, and scary rides are a big no-no. 

It’s nice talking to Mina. Her voice is soft and easy on the ears. She looked very animated and alive while rambling on about her hobbies and the reasons why she took those as her pastimes. 

I could certainly get used to this. 

\------------

For the past few weeks, I would always find Chaeyoung waiting for me right outside after my classes end. Today isn’t an exception. We’ve created some kind of routine, we would have lunch together on Wednesdays and Fridays or Chaeyoung would take me somewhere new whenever we were both available for the day. 

”I’m starting to think that you might not actually be enrolled in uni.” 

Chaeyoung pouted, ”I don’t really need to show up to some of my classes unless my professors tell me to.” 

We’re walking to my apartment. ”Is that prodigy privilege?” I poked fun at her after knowing how she got invited to the exhibit in Sydney. 

I would have never thought that a kid who’s as ambulant as Chaeyoung could stay in a room painting for God knows how long without stepping outside until she’s finished. 

”No it isn’t. It just means that I had the units completed last summer between semesters.” We arrived at my apartment. ”Apparently, I can’t continue ahead because of some policy shit so I have to wait this term out.”

Chaeyoung went straight into the living room and laid down on the couch, feet up without taking her shoe’s off. 

”Yah! Put your feet down. Weren’t you taught to leave your shoes by the door?” I proceeded to hit Chaeyoung with the pillows making her jump-off. 

”Oy Mina! Stop! Ahhh!” Chaeyoung tried to shield herself from my attacks. I chased her around the apartment. Chaeyoung is actually very quick and agile. I could hardly keep up, but I managed to anticipate where she’ll go next so I caught her. 

I tackled her to the ground where I ended up on top of her. ”Any last words?” 

”Ketchup is gross.” Chaeyoung wiggled herself underneath me, successfully freeing herself. She made a run for the door when it suddenly opened. 

Chaeyoung abruptly stopped from running which made her lose her balance. ”Chaeyoungah!” I hurriedly went to her side. ”Are you okay?” I checked her hands to see if anything happened, she used them to cushion her fall. 

”I’m fine.” The person that opened the door cleared their throat which made both Chaeyoung and me to lookup. ”Can I join in on the fun or should I go somewhere else?” 

Sana stared at us with a teasing smirk. I immediately stood up feeling like I was caught red-handed, but Chaeyoung stayed on the ground. ”Hi Sana, how’d your interview go?” Sana blushed and walked past us to get to her room. 

Chaeyoung let out a big laugh and followed Sana. ”I want to hear your side of the story. I reckon it’s funnier the second time around.” She leaned against Sana’s bedroom door. ”I feel like Dahyun left a few details out.” 

I wasn’t sure what Chaeyoung was talking about so I asked, ”What’s that about?” 

”I helped Sana with a task she was given for her internship. But it seems that people nowadays aren’t as thankful as they were before.” Chaeyoung ticked her tongue and shook her head. 

Incident number two happened when Sana opened her door, making Chaeyoung stumble again. ”Seriously, is this how you guys treat a guest.” She stood back up and went to the living room. She sat on the couch with her arms crossed and her lips pouted. 

”I can make any girl fall for me in more ways than one, and you know that.” Sana went into the kitchen. 

Chaeyoung laid back down like before, but this time she had her shoes off. ”Oh I certainly do, but it seems like Dahyun is an exception.” 

Sana looked like she would throw the glass she was holding at Chaeyoung but decided not to. She turned to me and said, ”Mina why is this nuisance here, I’m tired and her presence is giving me a headache.” 

I was about to speak but Chaeyoung beat me to it. ”You have greatly benefited from this nuisance. Besides, your boss liked the article. What are you so fussed about anyway?” 

Sana took two glasses of orange juice and went out of the kitchen. She sat beside Chaeyoung on the sofa and gave her a glass. 

”She’s upset by the fact that Dahyun won’t give her the light of day.” 

I sat at the loveseat to their right. Sana took a sip and nodded her head my way. ”Why is your best friend so difficult? I’m nice, I’m pretty. Can’t she see that?” 

Chaeyoung placed her glass on the coffee table. ”Oh Sana, has it ever crossed your mind that she may not swing your way?” 

Sana mumbled under her breath, ”she doesn’t have to”. 

”Okay I’m lost. What happened?” 

I didn’t know that the two of them talked, let alone to have a whole inside joke between them. Chaeyoung seemed to take Sana’s flirtation so easily, even biting back with her own retort. It made my insides twist with the unfamiliar feeling of what seemed to be; jealousy? 

”Fine, this is what happened, ” 

Chaeyoung squealed and sat criss-cross-applesauce on the sofa facing Sana. She looked like an excited kid gazing up to stare at Sana expectantly. 

\------------

_”Hi Dahyun, thanks for agreeing to do this on such short notice.” Sana sat opposite Dahyun in the cafe where they decided to meet._

_Dahyun smiled brightly at Sana. ”No problem at all. I’m happy to help.”_

_Sana held up her hand to order before they started. Sana sat her phone on the table to record their conversation. She pulled out her notebook and a pen and began to ask questions._

_Sana listened intently to everything Dahyun said. She admired how passionate the other girl is when it comes to music. Dahyun would keep using jargons, some she explains, the others she forgets to._

_It’s fine, Sana would just have to look it up later. The interview lasted for about an hour and a half. The two girls stayed there for a while after and continued to talk._

_”So you’re telling me that you're scared of cute puppies but can deal with disgusting bugs?” Sana said in between laughs. ”You’re strange Dahyun-ah.”_

_Dahyun shrugged her shoulders. ”Living in Australia, you get used to all kinds of nasty, crawly creatures.”_

_Sana shook her head and sighed. ”You’re weird but interesting, you know that?” Dahyun just smiled back at her._

_”That’s why I like you.” Sana bit her lip and stared seductively at Dahyun._

_Dahyun cleared her throat and rubbed the back of her head. ”Yeah, uhm, about that, ” Dahyun chuckled nervously._

_Sana held Dahyun’s hand that was on the table and rubbed her thumb over Dahyun’s knuckles. ”Yes, gorgeous?”_

_Dahyun pulled her hand back and sat them on her lap. ”I’m not.. I mean I don't.. I uhm.”_

_Dahyun struggled to word out what she wanted to say. She didn’t want to be rude or offensive. ”Sana, you’re a nice girl, but that’s exactly the thing. You’re a girl.”_

_Sana cocked her head to the side. ”Yeah, and so? You can just close your eyes.”_

_Dahyun was confused with what Sana meant by that. ”Excuse me?”_

_”I said that you can just close your eyes. It won’t be too different. Besides, I'll only use my tong-” Dahyun threw her barely touched milkshake at Sana._

_Dahyun stood up and left leaving the redhead stunned and soaking wet._

\------------

”SHE THREW HER MILKSHAKE AT YOU” ”oh so that’s why you came home brown and sticky” 

Both Mina and I spoke at the same time once Sana was finished off her story. 

Sana covered her face with a pillow. ”I was so humiliated. I like that place, but now I don’t think I can show my face there ever again.” 

”Aw Sana” I hugged Sana, ”if it’ll make you feel any better, Dahyun finished all of the chocolate we had on stock.” 

I pulled away to look at Sana intently, ”She only does that when she’s flustered and stressed. She was very worried, she’s positive that you’re mad at her now.”

Sana lowered the pillow from her face. ”I can’t be mad at Dahyun. What she did is a perfectly reasonable response to how I acted.” 

”Sana’s just not used to being turned down, ” Mina chimed in ”let alone in such dramatic fashion.” 

”My dear Sana, there are a lot more out there who’d be very willing.” I patted her on the back ”Let Dahyun slide off the tracks, she has never touched anyone intimately apart from her piano.” 

That earned me a slap on the arm from both the Japanese girls. ”What? It’s true.” 

Sana sighed, ”I want to at least befriend her, she’s so interesting” 

”You can still do that. She won’t hold what happened against you.” 

”-ly hot” 

Mina and I both turned to Sana, ”Sorry what?” 

”Dahyun’s so interestingly hot” Sana stared off into nothing while mumbling inaudible things to herself. 

”Uhm Mina, I think your friend is broken.” 

”She’ll be fine.” 

\------------

”Where are we off to today?” 

As always, Chaeyoung picked me up from school. It's a particularly warm day today so it seems that Chaeyoung ran with the opportunity to wear a sleeveless shirt revealing her tattoos. 

”I presume you haven't been to the national gallery, ” We’re in a tram, apparently Chaeyoung’s taking me to go see some art. ”have you?” 

”No, I haven’t. Sana and I didn't really have that much time to go around after we arrived. We only had time to buys stuff for the apartment before our commitments started.” 

Chaeyoung hummed, we stayed silent until we got off the tram. I’ve noticed how Chaeyoung has been acting a little off for the past few days now. Her smile doesn’t have that same tilt or her eyes wouldn't show as much glint. 

”Have I told you that I always come here?” I shook my head. ”I live not far from here, so sometimes I would stop by before heading home. The staff probably already know me by now.” 

The National Gallery of Victoria is a simple large brick building. There are fountains on both sides of the entrance. The name can be seen on the lower right side of the building. Before you enter you will see the advertisement banners for the featured exhibition. 

Entrance is through a semi-circular opening where inside it you will see glass with water running down from it. You go to the side of the glass to actually get in. As we entered, we are greeted by a massive sculpture of a figure carrying what looks to be a deceased Elmo in a wide-open space with natural sunlight streaming through the glass roof. 

”The title’s ‘GONE’, it’s by the famous artist KAWS.” Chaeyoung and I stood in from of the large art piece. ”It’s part of an exhibition he’s doing here in the NGV.” 

”It looks amazing.” 

”That’s not what we came here for though.” I peeled my eyes off of the sculpture and turned to face Chaeyoung. ”We’re not just here for you to drag me around with you so that you don’t get bored?”

Chaeyoung giggled, ”I actually took you here because I want to show you something.” 

Chaeyoung lead me to the elevator and pressed the button for level 3. We went to the Contemporary Art section. Peculiar looking pieces with varying styles and techniques lined the walls and pedestals around the room. 

We stopped at a painting that showed a depiction of a person with a baby that's being carried away by birds. 

”This one’s entitled ’Death of my father’ by Australian artist Davida Allen.” 

It’s striking, that’s the first thing that came to mind. The deep blue background with the bold and harsh strokes makes the piece stand out from the other mute coloured works around it. 

”It’s an eye-catcher that’s for sure.” I looked at Chaeyoung, ”Is this your favourite?” 

Chaeyoung bowed her head down. ”Not really. That’s not why I showed it to you.” 

I motioned for her to continue. The atmosphere turned sour all of a sudden. Chaeyoung looked like she’s debating whether or not to say what she was about to say.

”The artist created this painting, obviously as the title suggests after her father died.” She paused, huffed bitterly. ”I thought what better way to remember my own father’s death than by seeing an artwork that’s just about exactly that.” 

I’m startled by the sudden information from Chaeyoung. Come to think of it, she hasn’t talked about her family that much. In the instances that she did though, it sounded like they were very happy. 

”I’m sorry.” I didn’t know what to say so I just caressed her on the back. 

Chaeyoung looked back up at me with a smile. ”Don’t be, it happened. We can’t do much about it, right? We just have to accept it and move on.” 

The truth is, Chaeyoung isn’t the only one with a deceased parent between the two of us. I lost my mother not long ago, but I don’t have to bring that up now. Right now Chaeyoung needs someone to be there for her, and I’ll be just that. 

”People blatantly say to just move on like it’s easy and quick. You will always feel a fraction of pain, but it lessens over time. You slowly understand that’s what I think moving on is. You’re not being held back anymore.” 

Chaaeyoung sighed and nodded her head. ”Come on, you still have to see what I brought you here for.” 

We rode the elevator back to the first floor. This room looked more relaxed and vibrant than the one we came from. There are paintings on the wall but some of them are on easels. 

Once again we’re in front of a canvas. This one’s more colourful than the other, it featured a girl with short hair. She’s wearing a green shirt and a purple choker. Short strokes of orange, blue, red, and other colours surrounded the figure. 

”Tell me about this one now.” I gave my full attention to Chaeyoung. 

Her gaze darted towards the painting. ”This is a work by a fairly new artist, still pretty unknown. She’s still a student. This whole exhibit is done by students from a local university not far from here.” 

I faced the painting once again. ”It’s untitled and it doesn’t say who’s work it is. Do you happen to know who’s the artist” 

Chaeyoung turned to me, ”She calls herself Katarina, ” she paused and smiled at me mischievously. ”but her real name is -”


	8. Saida? What Saida?

”Son Chaeyoung” 

Mina and I both whipped our heads to see the person that spoke. Behind us stood none other than Jungkook.

”Kookie, what are you doing here?” I haven’t seen him in a while so I moved to hug him. 

Jungkook kept his arm around me as I pulled away. ”Same as you it seems, I’m showing a friend of mine around.” 

”Oh so you have a friend that I don’t know about? Where is he- I meant where is your friend?” I couldn't help but tease Jungkook knowing that he doesn’t like people knowing about his paintings. 

We both work behind a pseudonym when our pieces are shown in galleries and exhibits like these. The fact that he deliberately took someone here for them to see his artwork means that he’s trying to impress this person. 

”He just went to the lavatory, he’ll be back quick. You’ll get to meet him.” Jungkook nudged me on the head. 

Jungkook diverted his attention to Mina. ”Hi Mina, how have you been?”

Mina smiled at him. ”I’m doing okay Jungkook, thanks for asking.” 

We heard someone say, ”Hey ’Kook there you are.” which made us all spun our heads to see the source of the voice. 

To Mina’s right stood a guy with lengthy hair, wearing a brown knitted vest over a white long-sleeved dress shirt, dark brown pants, and some specs.

I oddly remember Andrew Alexander, the brother of that Youtuber who does Princess Polly hauls who goes by the name urmomashley. He looks like a mix of Jungkook and Jungkook’s ’friend’ right here.

”Girls this is Taehyung.” Both Mina and I waved at him, ”Tae this is my baby sister Chaeyoung, ” Jungkook squeezed my shoulders before turning to Mina ”and that’s Mina, Chaeyoung’s friend.” I noticed he put emphasis on the word friend. 

Taehyung shook both Mina and I’s hands. ”I didn’t know you had a sister Jungkook. You’ve only told me about your brother.” 

”We’re not actually related, ” I responded to Taehyung. ”and it’s more like he’s the younger one with all the crazy shenanigans I’ve had to pull him from.” 

We all laughed at the expense of a now flustered Jungkook. ”Alright alright you didn’t have to mention that.” 

”Chaeyoung, are you an artist too?” 

I peeled myself off from Jungkook’s grasp and stood beside Taehyung. ”I am, this right here is actually mine.” 

\------------

Chaeyoung began chatting with Taehyung about her painting which left me with Jungkook behind them. 

”I heard you’ve been spending time together a lot recently.” I glanced at Jungkook and nodded. ”Are you still waiting?”

”Is Chaeyoung still interested?” 

Jungkook tilted his head to the side. ”Are you saying you would leave her if she wasn’t interested anymore?” 

”I meant to ask if I still had a chance. I’d stay even if we’re just friends. She’s grown on me.” 

Jungkook smiled his perfect teeth out. ”I know I won't regret trusting you. Chaeyoung is as precious to me as she is to you, if not more.” He veered his eyes from me to look at Chaeyoung. 

”Chaeyoung can be difficult at times, yes. She’ll make you question why you’re even friends, but you get your answer every time she’s there when you need her. Chaeyoung will give more than what she can for the people she loves.”

I gazed at Chaeyoung who’s still talking to Taehyung. ”I promise I won’t break your trust.” 

”You better not or else I’m kicking your ass back to Japan.” We both laughed causing the other two to look back at us.

Chaeyoung crossed her arms over her chest. ”What are you guys laughing about?” 

”I told Mina about your coconut hair phase.” 

Chaeyoung let out a gasp, her eyes bulging. ”You didn’t show pictures did you!?” 

”What if I did?” Jungkook smirked, his voice low and teasing. 

Chaeyoung only frowned, pouting and locking this doe eyes at Jungkook as a response. 

Jungkook groaned exasperatedly ”Don’t look at me like that.” He closed his eyes ”I didn’t show pictures. I promise.” 

We all cracked at how Chaeyoung easily made Jungkook cave in. Taehyung suggested going to this Asian restaurant not far from here and we all agreed already feeling hungry. 

Our little group exited the gallery headed by Taehyung while I walked beside him, the other two following us. I peeked behind me only to see Chaeyoung on her tiptoes trying to hit Jungkook on the head. They continued their sibling banter until we reached our destination. 

”Hyung!” Taehyung went up to a stern-looking fella. The guy in question looked up and scowled at seeing Taehyung. 

”Why are you here? I’m busy.” 

Taehyung clutched his chest, feigning being hurt. ”I’m here as a customer hyung, I even brought friends.” He motions towards us with his outstretched arms. 

His stoic face disappeared and a look of surprise replaced it. He hurriedly took a note pad and some menu boards. ”Right this way.” He went down the stairs just beside the counter. 

The waiter leads us to a table in the corner and handed us menus once we sat down. Chaeyoung and I took the couch seat while the boys took the chairs in front of us. 

The menu’s filled with dishes from different countries in Asia. We ended up ordering yang chao, jajangmyeon, and pork tonkatsu to share between us. 

”Is the waiter your brother?” 

Taehyung laughed before responding. ”Yoongi-hyung to me is like Chaeyoung is to Jungkook. He’s a childhood friend from home. We both flew here from Daegu in South Korea to study”. 

There was a chorus of ohs from the three of us. ”If looks could kill, you would have already been dead a while ago.” Chaeyoung commented between laughs.

Jungkook placed his hand on Taehyung’s shoulder ”How much do you annoy that Yoongi guy for him to look like he’s only seconds from burying you alive?” 

”Hey, ” Taehyung help his hands up in defence ”I am a very nice dongsaeng. He may look grumpy, ” He looked around first before saying in a hushed voice ”but deep down he’s actually a big softie.” 

”Here are your orders.” 

Right after Taehyung said that Yoongi arrived with our food startling the poor guy. We talked amongst ourselves while we ate. Chaeyoung and Jungkook still fought like children, Taehyung egged them on occasionally joining in, as I sat back and watched them. 

Chaeyoung looks so comfortable and free when she’s with Jungkook. They really have this siblings bond between them. They could actually pass off as blood-related to how similar they look. 

”By the way, ” Thank God, they eventually calmed down, we were starting to get looks from other patrons. ”are you taking Dahyun to Sydney with you?” 

Chaeyoung nodded at Jungkook. ”We’re both on school break so it works.” I sipped on my soda, ”You should ask Mina to come along as well.” but choked on it from hearing what Jungkook said. 

Chaeyoung patted and rubbed my back trying to alleviate the pain in my lungs. ”Would you like to though? Are you free that week?” I took the glass of water she handed me.

I managed to let out a stifled ”What?” while still having a coughing fit.

”Would you like to come to Sydney with Dahyun and me? It’s only for a week. I did tell you I’d bring you to NSW.” 

When I finally steadied my breathing I replied back to Chaeyoung. ”I’ll have to go check my schedule first.” 

She only smiled that cute smile of her’s where her dimple appears. I turned to look at Jungkook who had his head down trying not to smile and Taehyung who’s obviously confused but is slowly coming to the realization as his face lights up. 

We stayed for a little longer before Chaeyoung announced that she still needed to finish the painting she’s doing for the Sydney exhibit. We all walked together to Flinder’s station before we went our separate ways. We all lived in different areas, so I rode the tram, Chaeyoung the bus, and the other two rode the train. 

I arrived at my apartment surprised to already find Sana lounging on the couch. ”Oh hi Mina! There’s ice cream in the fridge for you.” 

”Why are you home so early today?” I sat beside Sana checking the tv to see what’s on. Sana seems to be watching some kind of entertainment news channel talking about a bunch of up and coming models. 

”My boss offered to absorb me after my internship ends, ” Sana mouthed a spoonful of dippin’ dots before continuing. ”but it also means that I probably would have to move to Sydney. He even said he’d sponsor me to visit the main office there.”

”You’re eating dippin’ dots, it’s either you’re anxious or super happy. Which is it?” 

Sana sighed and placed the ice cream cup on the coffee table. ”Both, I bought like a dozen of these.”

”Why are you, anxious honey? You’d get to see Momo more often then.” 

Sana jumped on the couch smiling widely, ”You’re right!” then it fell and she hugged me again. ”but that would mean I’m leaving you here.” 

”I’ll be fine Satang. I’m graduating after a year you finish your internship, maybe I can follow you guys up there.” 

Sana hugged me tighter, ”I just don’t want to leave you alone, darling.” 

”Tell you this, ” I held her at arm's length, ”Chaeyoung asked if I wanted to come with them to Sydney next week. We can go check the office together so you can think about it better.” 

Sana’s eyes shined bright with joy, her previous worries washing away. ”Them? Who else is there?” 

”Dahyun” 

She nodded and took her ice cream cup finishing the contents in one go. Then she stood up with a pep in her step and took out another one from the freezer without uttering a single word ending our conversation. 

\------------

Mina and I decided to go to my apartment after I picked her up from class. She wanted to talk to me about going to Sydney. I’m happy that she agreed to come along with Sana. After that incident before with Dahyun, they got to talking and started to go out together once in a while. 

I was preparing something for us to eat when Dahyun arrived. 

”Oh hey Dahyun unnie. Where have you been?” 

Dahyun took out the pitcher of water from the fridge. ”I was out with Sana.” She gulped down the water like she’s been devoid of the liquid. 

”Ohhhh Dahyuniee went on a date.” I teasingly poked her on the shoulder. 

She gave me a scowl, ”It wasn’t a date.” 

”iT wAsN’t A dAtE” I scoffed at her, ”yah okay sure honey.” 

Dahyun grumbled, slamming the glass she was holding so hard I’m surprised it didn't break. She then walked away towards the direction of our rooms. 

”What was that?” 

Mina shrugged then stood up helping me with the food.

The whole time Mina was here, Dahyun didn’t step out of her room at least once. It’s unusual of her to not socialize with a person when they’re in our apartment so it kinda got me worried. Once Mina left, I immediately went to Dahyun’s room to check up on her.

”Unnie, ” I gently knocked on her door. ”can I come in?” 

I heard a hum so I went in. Dahyun was sprawled on her bed still in the clothes she arrived in. ”What’s up Dubs?” I sat at the foot of her bed facing her.

”I might not be able to come with you to Sydney.” Dahyun tried her best to look anywhere but to me.

”Why did something happen?” 

Dahyun suddenly sat up, ”Uhm yeah, mom called and she said that I’m needed at home over the short break.” 

I nodded my head, ”Oh okay, good thing we haven’t bought any tickets yet huh.” 

Dahyun chuckled lightheartedly, ”I’m sorry I can’t go there with you Chaengie.”

I patted her leg, ”It’s fine unnie, I have Mina and Sana to keep me company.” and gave her a big smile. 

”Right, Sana” 

She plopped back down on her bed and buried her head with a pillow. I knitted my eyebrows, looking at her weirdly. I slowly walked out of the room when she started to mumble incoherently in Korean. 

\------

It’s finally the day that we fly to Sydney and stay there for a week. I booked the first flight in the morning so that we can make most of our first day. 

Sana has been quiet since I met up with them. Mina told me she’ll explain once we get to the airport. We arrived at the airport pretty early, food establishments were only starting to open up. 

A shop selling pastries and coffee was already open though so we decided to eat something before we got on the plane. I also bought extra bread as a thank you for the person meeting us when we land.

Sana walked around which left Mina and me in our table. ”What’s up with Sana?” 

Mina put down the coffee that she was drinking. ”Hm home girl’s heartbroken. Your little friend did something to upset her. She didn’t elaborate on it though, she just said ’Dahyun’.” 

I simply nodded since Sana came back with a tray of Maccas on hand.

We didn’t notice that our boarding time was already near so when we heard the announcement for our flight that was about to board, we hurriedly stood up and ran. The gate’s pretty far from the common area so we had to run fast. 

Thankfully we reached our gate on time. I got on the plane feeling nervous. Not that I was scared of flying, no. It’s because I’m scared of finally going back home. After 2 years of not leaving Melbourne, I’m now only an hour’s away from stepping in Sydney soil once again. 

Though, I also feel excited to finally see my best friend. 

I was behind Sana who’s sat beside Mina on the aisle seat. Once the plans levelled, I tapped her on the shoulder. 

”Sana, what did Dahyun do to this time?” 

She just looked at me for a couple of seconds before speaking. ”Your friend’s kind of an asshole.” She had on a soft expression which tells me she didn’t really mean what she said.

I chuckled, ”I did tell you to find other fishies in the sea.” and patted her on the shoulder. 

”Oh I’ll make it a mission when we get to Sydney alright.” Sana smirked with that glint in her eyes that she has. 

We both leaned back down on our seats, relaxing while watching the clouds pass and the sun, rise.


	9. The Harbour City

We just landed in Sydney. I admit that I miss the atmosphere. The weather here is better than it is in Melbourne. We’re currently looking for my friend that’ll take us to where we’ll stay for the week. It shouldn’t be too difficult to find her, she is pretty tall. 

The arrival area’s already packed with people coming from different places. The morning rush welcomes you to this famed city. Amidst the crowd, a familiar brunette who, though disguised could be seen standing out.

”I found her.” I say to Mina and Sana, gesturing for them to follow.

I tapped the girl on the shoulder. ”Excuse me, can I please ask for your autograph?” She quickly spun around.

”I’m sorry, I think you have the wrong person.” Tzuyu teased but still gave me a warm embrace. 

”I missed you too Chou.” I hugged her back, relishing the sensation of familiarity. 

I pulled back so I could introduce her to my companions ”Girls, meet my childhood best friend, Tzuyu Chou.” Tzuyu timidly held her hand out to Sana and Mina. 

”Myoui Mina” She shook Tzuyu’s hand and nudged a frozen Sana who’s obviously gawking at the model beside me to do the same. 

Albeit shy from being caught staring, Sana looked happier and more enthusiastic than she was not long ago. She had on her signature smile and eagerly introduced herself as well. ”Minatozaki Sana” 

You know that scene in movies where the background suddenly turns slow-motion because the main characters finally meet. They pause for a while in the middle of a handshake and get lost in gazing into each other's eyes. That’s Sana and Tzuyu right now. Mina and I can’t help but laugh seeing the exchange happen. 

I cleared my throat which made both of them jump back. ”Excuse us please.” Tzuyu suddenly pulled me away from the two. 

”Explain yourself. First, you tell me you’re visiting, then you say you’re bringing friends.” She spoke in a hushed tone. ”Since when did you have friends like that?” 

Tzuyu pointed behind, so I looked back. Sana and Mina waved at us. We both waved back. ”Friends like what?”

”Friends like them. Good looking, anime sounding, Japanese friends.” Tzuyu’s voice started to trail as she tried to sneak a glance at Sana and Mina, but mostly Sana. 

I chuckled, ”Oh please, it’s not like you see pretty girls in your line of work.” 

”Well none of them looks like that, bright orange hair, captivating golden eyes, and oversized Betty Boop t-shirt wearing deities.” 

I cocked an eyebrow at Tzuyu, ”Look who’s eyeing the vixen, ” and whispered to her ear. ”she’s a bit broken-hearted right now though.” 

I giggled at Tzuyu’s reaction, she looked like a kicked puppy. 

”Anyway, I got invited to an exhibit remember? Thankfully it fell on a school break. Dahyun was supposed to come with, but she backed out last minute. Something about needing to visit home.” I explained as we walked back to the two. ”Mina’s also on break and Sana’s partially here for work.” 

Tzuyu hummed, ”Alright, come along now. Let’s get you guys out of here.” 

Once we got settled in her car, Tzuyu spoke. ”What are you doing today?” 

”I’ll probably just take them to the Opera House. Maybe head down to Bondi beach.” 

”How about tomorrow?”

I scanned through the vague itinerary in my head. ”Try to see the Blue Mountains.” 

”and how do you plan on getting there, if I may ask?” Tzuyu stared at me quizzically. 

”uuuuuuuuh drive? I’ll rent a car.” It sounded more like I’m convincing myself that I do have a concrete plan rather than actually answering Tzuyu’s question. 

Tzuyu smirked at me. ”With what money?” 

I really should have planned this week better. It didn’t really occur to me that I’d need to ask my mother for money if I wanted to get a car. She’ll find out that I’m here in Sydney.

”Chaeyoung what’s the problem?” Mina had her hand on my shoulder, looking worried. ”I might not have completely thought some things through.” 

”Of course, ” Tzuyu rolled her eyes at me and chuckled. ”you haven’t changed Changie. You’re still very lax.” 

I sent her a glare, which she just laughed at. ”I’ll tell you what, we’ll drive up to Echo Point today so you won’t need to get a car. How’s that sound?”

I lunged myself at Tzuyu, trapping her in a tight embrace. ”I love you so much! BEST best friend ever.” I quickly added, ”Don’t tell Dahyun I said that.” 

That roused a laugh from everyone, even Sana as Tzuyu started the car to get us out of the airport parking lot and into the freeways of New South Wales. 

The drive lasted for about 2 hours or so. Strong winds greeted us as we got down from the car. We walked the trail to the observation deck to get a little closer and for a better view. 

Since the sun hasn’t come up all the way yet, the side of the mountain facing us has a shadow cast on it. It appeared dark though you can still see why it’s called the ’Blue Mountains’. 

”Wow” Sana looked like a kid who’s seeing colours for the first time. I couldn't help but glance at Tzuyu. To my amusement, I got to see her cooing at Sana before she fixed herself. Returning to her stoic expression. 

”This place is really nice.” Mina appeared beside me squinting her eyes at the scenery. 

I sighed also glancing at the mountains. ”This place is my home, it’s more than nice.”

She smiled at me before Sana pulled her to get pictures of them. 

Tzuyu and I watched the two as they squeeze through the tourists finding a spot to photograph every part of the landscape. ”Is she your girlfriend?” 

I looked up at Tzuyu. ”No, she isn’t my girlfriend. I don’t do that remember.” 

Tzuyu nodded, ”Right, you’re still in that state of perpetual fear.” her face softened. ”You know that you can’t change anything from the past. You can only make things right for the future, and you can’t do that if you trap yourself in that stupid mindset of yours.” 

I stayed silent, choosing not to give a retort that could possibly start an argument. 

Being friends with Tzuyu for so long, I didn’t see the point of arguing with her about anything. We both get where the other is coming from so it makes it easier to understand each other. 

After what seemed to be a couple of hundred shots later, Sana and Mina joined us in the shade. 

”Aren’t you guys going to take pictures?” Sana tilted her head to the side questioningly. ”We’ll take them for you, come on.” Mina dragged the two of us to the edge of the deck. 

The Japanese girls looked like moms forcing their kids to get their picture taken. Tzuyu and I looked at each other and laughed. She wrapped her arm around my shoulder while I wrapped mine around her waist. We stayed there smiling until the older girls decided they were satisfied with the number of photos they took. 

\------------

”Hey, Chae, ” Chaeyoung hummed in response to Tzuyu as we got back into the car. ”do you remember the chocolate shop not far from here?” 

Chaeyoung quirked, ”The one with the amazing hot chocolate? Why, are you taking us there?” 

”Yes I am.” Tzuyu turned to Sana and me. ”If that’s okay with the two of you?” 

”Oh I’d love to get my hands on something sweet right now.” Sana excitedly clapped her hands while I just nodded. 

I believe I heard Tzuyu mutter under her breath. Something about ”being sweet” and ”hands on me instead, ” but I wasn’t sure. I saw Chaeyoung laugh and hit Tzuyu in the arm which made the tall girl blush. 

I guess I heard right. I looked to my left to see if Sana also caught on what Tzuyu said, but it seemed like she didn’t. The redhead looked engrossed with whatever she’s reading on her phone.

True to Tzuyu’s words, the store isn’t too far from where we came from. The place looked like a simple house from the outside, though once you enter, you’re greeted with the smell of fresh cocoa. 

There are shelves filled with packaged chocolates, a few tables that you can sit on, and a counter with a glass display case filled with even more chocolate. 

They also had things written on the wall, upon closer inspection I realized that it’s a menu board. Variations of chocolate and coffee drinks are served together with basic pastries and sandwiches. 

”Mina, try this.” Chaeyoung came up to me holding a piece of chocolate. I took it and ate in one go. Chaeyoung looked horrified but laughed and took a different kind of chocolate. 

She stared at me expectantly while I chewed on the treat. At first, it tasted like regular chocolate, but the taste soon turned into something spicy. My mouth felt like it was on fire. 

”Here have this, ”Chaeyoung offered me another chocolate in between laughter, but I shook my head, rejecting the offending candy. ”it’s a different one I promise.” 

I reluctantly took the confection from her and popped it into my mouth. I moaned from the feeling of the burn disappearing. ”What the hell was that?” 

Chaeyoung giggled while she ate a chocolate-covered marshmallow that I didn’t realise she bought, ”A knob o’ chocolate with chilli in it.” 

”Why did you even-” I was interrupted by a loud and familiar squeal piercing through the silence if the store. I looked behind me to see Sana fanning her mouth and Tzuyu clutching her stomach from laughing so hard. 

Looks like we both got punked by the Australians. 

”Yah! What did you give me, it’s so spicy.” The person attending the counter gave Sana a glass of water, not even making an effort to hide his own laughter. 

Tzuyu tried to soothe Sana by rubbing her back. ”Chaeng! Mina!” Tzuyu nodded towards 3 red cups placed on the counter. Chaeyoung grabbed one and gave another to me.

”I don't trust you two, what is this?” 

Chaeyoung sipped from the straw, ”It’s a chocolate drink.” and exaggerated exhaled closing her eyes. Again, I cautiously took a sip. My mouth was filled with a sweet and creamy liquid that I eagerly drank. 

Sana hungrily consumed the beverage while the culprits enjoyed their shared drink feeling satisfied with the success of whatever they wanted to achieve. 

We left the shop and drove for another hour before Tzuyu went inside a sanded trail. The path was narrow, perfect for two vehicles moving in opposite directions. Not to mention it’s a far plunge with just one wrong move to the edge of the road. 

The car stopped at an open clearing with several other cars parked on the side. Chaeyoung is the first to step out, she excitedly skipped to a wooden sign. 

”Tzuyu and I’s families would always come here on the first day of spring.” Chaeyoung pointed to a smaller path behind an information board. ”We hike down and camp overnight.” 

Chaeyoung’s voice was laced with nothing but longing. She stared off into nothing as if reminiscing a past too far gone to go back to. We all stayed silent, neither I nor Sana knew what to say, and Tzuyu had her head bowed down. 

Chaeyoung went inside the car without another word, Tzuyu followed suit while Sana and I exchanged a look before getting in ourselves. After another half-hour drive, we arrived in a small town a minute away from the highway. 

Once again Tzuyu parked the car and we all piled out. ”We’re stopping for lunch, someone’s” Tzuyu eyed Chaeyoung ”bugging me to get her calamari.” 

”Pffttt I’m sure Mina and Sana’s feeling hungry too. Right guys?” Chaeyoung turned to us with a cheeky grin. To which I simply nodded in response. 

\------------

Sana’s POV

We went into a small restaurant, a variety of hats lined the shelves and vintage pictures where hung on the walls. 

”Tzuyu, if you don’t mind me asking, have I seen you on tv before?” said Mina.

I trained my eyes towards Tzuyu who’s sat in front of me.

Since we met her at the airport, Tzuyu hasn’t taken her cap and sunglasses off, and now that she did my first thought is that she’s beautiful. It could honestly be an understatement with how ethereal she looks. 

She wore a simple white V-neck shirt, a blue jacket over it, and denim shorts; yet she still made it look like a high-fashion, couture outfit. 

”You probably have, ” Chaeyoung answered for Tzuyu ”Yoda here is a model.” 

Ohhh so it is her. We saw Tzuyu being talked about celebrity news type show. An up and coming model from a well-known family. She looks so much better in person. 

Though the pictures that were shown made her look fierce and unapproachable, she’s actually pleasant to be around, and pleasant to look at. Easy going and definitely easy on the eyes. 

”Yoda?” I asked 

I could see a tint of red on Tzuyu’s cheeks but I could be mistaken. Like how I think I heard her comment on what I said about in the car a while ago.

Chaeyoung chuckled, ”I call her Yoda because she reminds me of him.” and moved Tzuyu’s hair behind her ears. Tzuyu didn’t attempt to fight her small friend off, opting to just sit still and let her be. 

”Go on, do it young padawan.” Chaeyoung said with an old man’s voice.

Tzuyu sighed and picked up her spoon holding it up by her head and turning towards Mina and me. Truthfully so, with her hair off of her face, Tzuyu did look like the green Jedi master. 

I couldn't help but laugh and coo, amused by how Tzuyu looked. Now I’m sure that the model is definitely blushing.

”Alright that’s enough food’s here.” Tzuyu tied her hair into a ponytail and I swear when I say that Tzuyu made that simple action hot, I’m not kidding. 

Chaeyoung and Tzuyu caught up with each other while Mina and I ate and listened to the stories that they shared. I’ve never seen Chaeyoung so unguarded before. Not that I’ve seen her much since we met a few months ago, but the times that I did, she seemed to be cautious and sharp even when it’s just her and Mina. Never actually letting loose. 

She’s totally different here with Tzuyu. Her laugh is louder, her eyes shone brighter, and her walls are completely down. She doesn’t hold back and lets herself go. 

Tzuyu on the other hand obviously missed her best friend. Her body language says it all. With how she leans towards Chaeyoung, or how she gazes at her. It’s clear that she too feels relaxed and relieved to have someone very familiar with her, and the fact that their accents seemed to thicken when talking to each other.

We left the restaurant after Tzuyu and Chaeyoung fought on who’s going to pay. Tzuyu won after she whispered into Chaeyoung’s ear making the girl shut up. We were only half an hour away from the city, so Tzuyu got us to our hotel in no time. 

”Thanks for driving us, Tzu.” Chaeyoung took her canvas from Tzuyu’s trunk before Tzuyu closed the door. ”No problem Chaeng.” 

Tzuyu’s phone rang, she turned around excusing herself. ”That was my trainer. I gotta go or else she’ll kill me.” We bid our goodbyes but before Tzuyu went into her car she ran back to Chaeyoung. ”I forgot to give you these.” Tzuyu handed Chaeyoung three black cards then finally sped off. 

Chaeyoung gave both Mina and me a card. She said that it’s the Sydney equivalent of our myki cards in Melbourne, here they call it opal. 

Chaeyoung and Mina left me to wait with our luggage while they check us in. The hotel isn’t too fancy, the receiving area had ample amount of seats and it’s kept clean. The usual flower paintings were hung on the walls. A small chandelier dangled from the ceiling. 

To the right is where the hotel restaurant is located, just past the elevators. Chaeyoung and Mina came back with the key cards on hand, and we finally made our way to our home for the week.

The room had two double beds on the right end of the room and the bathroom at the other side. It’s spacious, more than enough for the three of us. I threw myself on the bed that’s pressed up to the wall. I can feel myself sinking into the soft sheets as I close my eyes.

”Can I leave you guys here or do you want to come with me?” My eyes shot open looking at Chaeyoung. ”Where are you going?” Mina asked

”The museum, I’m turning in my painting.” 

As much as I’d like to see more of Sydney, I didn't feel like going out right now so I passed. Mina decided to go with Chaeyoung though so I was left alone in our room. Before they left, Chaeyoung gave me one of the room cards in case I wanted to wander around. 

I stood up from the bed, took fresh clothes from my suitcase and went to freshen up before taking an afternoon nap. 

\------------

Mina and I are at the King’s Cross station right now about to ride a train headed to the Museum of Contemporary Art where I will be depositing my painting before it is displayed for the exhibit on Wednesday. 

”A double-decker train” Mina looked in surprise at the unusually large train that we’ll be taking. ”I didn’t know they had this outside of Japan, and it’s a regular train too, not for long hauls.” 

Mina hurriedly went up to the 2nd floor. She lifted the seats and it changed the direction where it is facing, ”and the seats are reversible as well.” before seating down.

”Does it make you miss home?” I sat my painting between us. 

”Yes, but it also makes me feel home. It’s something familiar to me so it feels heartwarming in a way.” 

We had to change trains so we got off after just two stops. Mina and I quietly walked through the station. I tried my very best to shield the canvas I’m holding from bumping into people. 

We safely got into the second train without having any accidents with the mass of people in the busy station. ”Tzuyu’s a nice girl.” Mina spoke up

”She’s not really that friendly to new people actually.” Mina looked at me in question. ”Tzuyu’s a shy girl, believe or not, it’s harder to imagine since she’s a model. But she’s actually quiet around people she’s not particularly close to.” 

I chuckled, ”She’s like a puppy, if she likes you from the starts she likes you. If not, well you have to earn it. Maybe it has something to do with Sana.” I turned to Mina with a smirk ”I’ve never seen Tzuyu actively gawking at someone before.” 

Mina smiled too, ”I heard what she said before we went to the chocolate shop.” and we both laughed remembering Tzuyu’s blatant declaration of what she gladly would be up to do. 

We arrived at our stop, we got down and began to walk outside of the train station. The first thing you see when you get out are the wharves where ships going to different tourist places dock. 

This place is invariably packed with people. Tourists come here to see one of the landmarks of Australia because just past the water stands the very well-known Sydney Opera House. 

I’ll take Mina and Sana there, but for now, I have to get my painting submitted. We walked the direction opposite the opera house towards the museum. Street performers occupy the spaces between the wharves. There’s one that plays an instrument, one that dances, and of course the living statue that scares unknowing passersby. 

”Oh wow” We are now across the water from the opera house. ”I’m actually seeing it.” 

Mina took out her phone to snap a picture. ”Do you want to get closer later?” Mina turned to me and excitedly nodded her head. 

”Hi I’m here for the exhibit on Wednesday.” We now reached the museum. ”Invitation,” The lady at the front desk said.

”Here” I handed her my invitation and ID. She typed away on her computer then gave me back my stuff. ”She with you?” the lady pointed at Mina behind me. ”Yes”

The lady smirked and gave me an ”oh okay” kind of look, she returned her attention back to the computer. 

”Lady could be a little nicer, can't she” Mina whispered beside me. 

I giggled at Mina rolling her eyes. ”Fun isn’t she?” Mina huffed in response. 

”Alright, you see that room there? You know what to do.” 

I thanked the lady, ”It’s nice to see you too Wendy.” before walking away. 

”I actually thought you would never come back.” I looked back to see Wendy laughing. 

Mina’s eyebrows knitted ”You know each other?” 

”She’s my cousin.” 

Mina faced away from me, hiding the obvious blush tainting her cheeks.

As I entered the gallery I was met by a screeching sound coming from a blue-haired woman running towards me. ”Chaeyoungah!” I was then engulfed into a tight hug, my head automatically burying itself in the crook of the woman’s neck. 

She held me at arm's length, smiling at me before her expression dropped. ”You’re late.” 

I gave her a sheepish smile and nervous laugh. ”Sorry, I took my friends to the Blue Mountains.” She noticed that I wasn't alone, catching a glimpse of Mina behind me. 

”Oh hi there” She went to Mina introducing herself. ”My name is Wheein. Nice to meet you.” 

Mina took Wheein’s outstretched hand, shaking it. ”Mina, and likewise”

”Are you Chaeyoung’s girlfriend?” said Wheein with no brakes at all. 

Mina was rendered wordless. ”Unnie!” Wheein laughed at my outburst, ”I take that it’s a no then.” 

”Okay Chaengie show me that painting of yours.” 

I perched the canvas on a nearby easel, slowly taking the wrapping paper off. This is the first time that anyone besides my professor sees what I’ve worked on for about 2 months. I didn’t even let Dahyun come inside my studio to get a good look of it. I also didn’t show Jungkook, not even a picture. He sulked for a good 3 days before babbling on and on about his crush. 

I didn’t want anyone to see it until it was finished. It had to be perfect. It took me a few times to finally be satisfied with a just draft of it. I also used up all the canvas that I had on hand because I couldn't quite get something right. I did a major trial and error with this one, but I’m happy to say that I am more than satisfied with how it turned out. 

”Melbourne treated you well the past two years huh. You’ve improved so much since you left.” Wheein stared at the painting in astonishment. 

I agree that I’ve been getting better and better since I started college. I got to try different techniques so it opened an avenue for me to be more creative and learn to work with the colours in different ways.

Wheein ruffled my hair, ”I knew you won’t disappoint. I’ll put yours in the best spot, how’s that sound for ya’.” 

”That sounds biased.” Wheein laughed, ”I was assigned to organise where every piece goes, so it’s my call where to put the paintings.” 

I looked at her sceptically, ”Won’t there be themes?” 

”I’ll work around your painting. I’ll make them adjust for you.” 

I shook my head in disbelief, chuckling to myself. ”You’re ridiculous.” 

”Only the best for our little cub. Your dad might haunt me if your painting’s not in the right place.” 

I raised my eyebrow at her ”and where exactly is the ”right place” 

”I told you, at the centre of it all!” 

”Fine, fine do whatever you want. Where do I sign so we can get this over with.” 

Wheein made a face, pouting at me, ”You’re leaving me already?” 

”I just flew in this morning, so I’m pretty tired. Mina probably is too.” I pointed at Mina who was busy looking at the other paintings. I turned back to Wheein who’s sporting a teasing smirk plastered on her face. 

”Alright go ’rest’ with your girl. I’ll see you on Wednesday.” 

I said my goodbye and left with Mina in tow. I passed by the front desk to also say my adieus to Wendy. ”Congrats Chaeyoung. I’m very happy to see you again, and I know they will too.” 

I merely flashed her a weak smile before Mina and I went out, facing the cool sea breeze. 

\------------

”The lady at the front desk, Wendy, is your cousin, that’s how you know her. What about Wheein?” Chaeyoung and I are back outside, walking through the port.

”Wheein’s parents are a family friend. Our dads used to work together. We both harboured the same passion for art as our fathers did.” 

Chaeyoung didn’t elaborate much instead she gave me a brief but informative answer. I was really confused about how Chaeyoung knew the people working in the museum. I realized that I still didn’t know her that well. 

Sydney’s so much different than Melbourne. Aside from the weather, the atmosphere itself feels different. The people you pass by are mostly tourists or Australians themselves but coming from different states. The rush here is different. It’s more excitement driven rather than work. 

Underneath the train station, there was a gathering of people watching a street performer. He rode on a unicycle while playing with swords and fire. He’s one of many street performers we’ve passed by just now. It reminds me of how Chaeyoung busks every Saturday, with the sign that I never really got to ask her about. 

We rounded a corner and I immediately saw Baskin Robbins. ”Chaeyoungah, let’s get ice cream.” I hastily pulled her to the store, not waiting for a response. 

”Pick a flavour I’ll pay for it.” Chaeyoung was about to object but didn’t when I said ”no buts”

”I’ll have mint chocolate then.” 

I ordered and paid for our ice cream then gave Chaeyoung her cone. I got an ice cream sandwich for myself. We continued to walk, passing by restaurants and shops selling the essential goods that you buy whenever you’re travelling. Refrigerator magnets, keychains, mugs, t-shirts, banners with oddly specific kangaroos on them. 

Once we reached the end of the covered walkway I could see it. The Sydney Opera House. Standing in all it’s white blinding glory. The sun shined down brightly on the open space. I couldn’t describe how the building looked without thinking about eggs. 

Many people stood here and there trying to get the best spot to take a photo with the famous structure . I jumped in surprise because of an information board that suddenly spoke. It tells of the Gadigal people that own the land and waters where the opera house now stands. 

”I’ve seen too many people get scared as you did. I honestly think they did that on purpose.” 

Chaeyoung laughed at my misfortune while nibbling on her ice cream. I walked ahead of Chaeyoung, choosing to ignore her. 

”Hey wait up!” She had to jog since I walked faster than normal, leaving her quick.

Chaeyoung pulled me by the arm when she caught up. ”Slow down I have small legs.” 

I resumed to ignore her, walking closer to the opera house. I sat on the steps, waiting for Chaeyoung while finishing my ice cream. 

”Are you really upset?” Chaeyoung stopped in front of where I sat, slightly bowing her body to level herself with me. Our faces close to each other, an inch of space prevented our noses from touching. I felt my heart racing as I held her stare. 

I couldn’t form words, instead, I turned my face away which made her straighten up and sit beside me.

” _Sumimasen_ Minari.” Chaeyoung looked at me with those pleading eyes and did that thing she does where she purses her lips in a pout. Call me whipped or whatever, but damn if that ain’t cute then I don’t know what is. 

I pinched her cheeks earning a cry from her. ”Yah! What was that for.” Chaeyoung rubbed her cheeks that are slowly turning red.

”You’re just so adorable sometimes.”

”Only sometimes?” 

I slapped her shoulder making her cry out again. ”Don’t get too full of yourself.” 

_~~”how bout I get full of you instead”~~ _

I leaned closer to her, ”What was that?” 

”Nothing” Chaeyoung turned redder, and it’s not because I pinched her cheeks.

We left after Chaeyoung finished her ice cream. She said that we’ll come back here tomorrow with Sana, and Tzuyu if Chaeyoung can convince her to. We rode the same trains back and we arrived at our hotel in no time. 

We found Sana bundled up underneath the blankets peacefully asleep. Chaeyoung and I had to move around quietly as to not disturb the orange-haired beaut. I freshened up and soon laid beside Sana, relaxing while I scrolled through my phone. 

Chaeyoung went out of the bathroom not long after, not particularly dressed to stay in. ”Going somewhere again?” 

Chaeyoung dried her short blonde hair with a towel before she plugged the hairdryer in. ”I’m meeting someone just down the block. I’ll be back in an hour.” 

In about 5 minutes she was out the door again bringing with her a tiny box with a ribbon on it. 

\------------

I came back to the hotel not a minute later than an hour. Tzuyu texted me if the Japanese girls wanted to eat out for dinner. I told Tzuyu that I’d get back to her since Sana was sleeping when I left. 

Sana dancing to a Billie Eilish song is the first thing that I see as I enter our hotel room. ”Chaeyoungie! You’re back.”

Mina lifted her gaze from her phone to acknowledge my presence, ”Welcome back” before concentrating again on the game she’s playing.

”Tzuyu asked if you guys wanted to go out tonight and have dinner together.”

”I’d love to.” said Sana more enthusiastic than necessary.

Mina replied with a terse ”sure” not peeling her eyes off from her phone.

I messaged Tzuyu back that we’re available tonight and to ask where we’ll meet. A few seconds after she sent me the location of a restaurant near the opera house. Welp looks like we’re going back.

I let the two girls change and get ready while I ran through the channels on the tv. Mina got ready quicker than Sana who’s still having a hard time picking a top to go with her bottoms.

Mina wore a black off-white sweatshirt and a light acid wash jeans with a huge hole on her left thigh. Completing her look are a pair of chunky overrun sneakers. Sana emerged from the bathroom dressed in a blue, white and red tank top tucked inside blue high waisted pants. She stared at the shoes that she brought with her, deciding on what would look best with her outfit.

I took the one on the far left, a pair of black open-toed high heels, and gave it to Sana. She squealed and wore them on. She stood up glancing at her foot left and right. ”Perfect! Thanks, Chaengie.” 

All that was left to do is for Sana to spray herself with perfume and we were out the door once again.

We travelled the same way we did this afternoon but instead of exiting to the wharves, we went out the other side. We crossed the street towards a Mall filled with good restaurants if I do say so myself. 

We went up the escalator right in from of the entrance. I’m quite familiar with the place Tzuyu wanted us to go to so it was easy to locate it. 

”Do you have a reservation?” The waitress asked.

”We’re with Chou Tzuyu.” 

She looked at the clipboard on the podium, ”Name please”

”Son Chaeyoung”

The waitress nodded, ”Right this way ladies.” 

She leads us to a booth in the far left, a little hidden from the rest of the patrons. 

”Took you long enough.” 

Tzuyu stood up to greeted us all with a hug before we sat down. ”Sana had a hard time choosing what to wear, perhaps to impress you?” Tzuyu pinched my arm, startling me.

”Yah!” Tzuyu only shrugged, nonchalant ”Any way you said that you’re here with someone. Where is she?” 

”Momoring!” 

We snapped our heads from hearing Sana’s excited scream. Between Mina and Sana’s embrace stood a blonde-haired woman dressed in an all-red tracksuit. 

”Who exactly is she?” I whispered to Tzuyu.

”She’s my personal trainer, who’s apparently Sana and Mina’s childhood friend.” Tzuyu whispered back ”She asked me where I came from this morning cause even my manager couldn’t get a hold of me. I showed her our pictures and that was that. I’m glad we didn’t get much working out today.” 

We watched the Japanese girls interact and talk amongst themselves. Tzuyu further explained to me how Momo moved here to Sydney when they were in high school and hasn't returned since. This is the first time that the three of them are seeing each other in person after all those years. 

We couldn't catch what they were talking about since they’re speaking in Japanese, but I can fully understand the joy that they must be feeling right now. I missed Tzuyu so much in the two years that I was away even though she went to visit me during my first year. Imagine how much Mina, Sana, and Momo missed each other in those 7 years that Momo wasn’t with the other two.

”Oh, by the way, you still haven’t met Chaeyoung.” Sana reverted back to English catching both Tzuyu and I’s attention. I waved to Momo, reaching my hand out her. 

”Pleased to meet you, my name is Momo Hirai.” She took my outstretched hand, shaking it. 

”Chaeyoung Son. Thanks for keeping my friend in check. Without you, she’d be downing bread without counting the calories.” I suddenly got aggressively shoved to the side by someone who I sadly call as my best friend. 

”Chou!” Tzuyu innocently looked anywhere but at me, whistling like those silent movie comedians after they whack their unsuspecting friend in the head. 

The Japanese girls erupted in laughter stopping me from jumping Tzuyu then and there. We all chatted over dinner, exchange childhood stories. It became an unspoken battle on who can embarrass the other more. 

Mina’s nosebleeding episode got brought up. A story about Momo hitting her head on a wall making her dumb (Momo’s words, not mine) in the process. It continued on with Sana’s unfortunate incident with frogs, to Tzuyu pretending not to know English by saying the alphabet when she was asked to speak the language. 

”This story that I’m about to tell, will knock all of yours off the table.” Tzuyu started.

”One time when we were kids, Jeongyeon, Chaeyoung’s cousin, visited from Korea. She brought with her this device that when you wear it, it tells you what you're feeling by moving the mechanical ears. We didn’t believe Jeongyeon so we tried to test it out on Chaeyoung. Surprisingly enough it actually we worked! The ears started to move like crazy when we asked Chaeyoung about the tiny box Somi-”

I quickly covered Tzuyu’s mouth, stopping her from saying anything further. 

“What gives, I want to hear the story,” Sana complained pouting. 

Tzuyu chuckled and removed my hand from her face. “I can’t, I’m sorry. Still a sore topic for the little one right here.” 

No one dared to bring up the story again in the few hours we stayed in the restaurant. 

\------------

”I don’t want to go yeeeet,” Sana said glancing at Tzuyu while she clung to Momo’s side. ”I want more time with Momoring.” 

Tzuyu didn’t waste any time in offering to go to her flat. ”It’s just a short walk away from here.” 

”You guys up for a midnight stroll?” Sana perked up, still very enthusiastic even this close to midnight. 

Chaeyoung eagerly grabbed Tzuyu’s arm. ”Is Gucci there?” 

”Yes, Gucci’s there.” Tzuyu nodded, proceeding to walk ahead of the others. 

Mina whispered to Chaeyoung ”Gucci?” 

”It’s her dog.” 

Sana overheard this and said ”Oh puppy!”

The five of them began to walk the almost barren streets of Sydney, save for the occasional ’entertaining’ people trying their best to walk whilst intoxicated. 

It was a ten-minute walk to get to Tzuyu’s flat. The doorman greeting them as they entered. It’s safe to say that one should not expect anything less than a fancy looking, well kept, obviously, luxurious building to be where Tzuyu resides. It looks simple enough upfront, but once you step inside there’s no denying that anyone who owns a space here drips with wealth. 

Living in such an expensive apartment complex isn’t even the least of it. Our homegirl, Tzuyu occupies the penthouse. A two-story unit with its own jacuzzi and ensuite bathroom for both guestrooms and the master bedroom. 

As the five of them entered, tiny steps could be heard thumping against the tiles. A small dog with hints of light brown on its white fur appeared in the middle of the living room. 

”Gucci!” Chaeyoung ran to the little canine but he had other plans and sprinted past the now sulky artist. Confusing though that he didn’t go to either his owner, Tzuyu or to someone he already knew, Momo. Gucci went to Sana, jumping and barking at the redhead. 

”Pick him up.” said Tzuyu. 

Sana obliged and carried the excited pup into her arms. He licked Sana all over her face which caused laughter from the other girls, albeit confused. 

”Wow Sana he likes you already.” Momo sat down on one of the couch, Mina sat beside her, and Chaeyoung followed. ”It took me a solid 3 months and a life’s worth of treats for him to warm up to my presence here.” 

Sana smirked, ”What can I say, no one can resist me. Not even animals.” she held Gucci up to her face. ”Right baby?” The dog barked and wagged his tail as if he understood what Sana said.

”Wine anyone?” Tzuyu emerged from the kitchen holding a bottle of Penfolds Cabernet Shiraz with a wine glass on one hand and the other wine glasses on the other. 

”Don’t drink too much Tzuyu.” ”Don’t drink too much Sana.” 

Momo and Mina spoke at the same time, addressing one of the two girls mentioned respectively. Both reminding the other for two completely different reasons. 

Everyone took a glass each, sampling the oaky, dark, rich but fruity taste of the wine. The conversation in the restaurant picked up where one left off, but instead of funny childhood stories, the girls talked about what’s been going on in their lives right now. What is everyone doing? How is everyone doing? 

The wine poured, the stories flowed. Tzuyu’s doing very well with her igniting career as a professional model. Endorsements came and in left and right. Fashion shows wanting to cast her called night and day. 

Momo trained Tzuyu like no other can. Conditioning and teaching her all about the body. What it can do, how one can use it, and how to take care of it. Along with being Tzuyu’s personal trainer, they also became close. Tzuyu would often time confide in Momo the problems she’s been dealing with. 

Sana’s working in a magazine company as an intern for a whole year. She mentioned to the others what she told Mina back in Melbourne. That her boss offered her a job in the company but it would mean that she moves to Sydney. 

Upon hearing that a certain tall brunette tried to contain her delight. Unlike Momo, who despite looking like she’s only a blink away from falling asleep, launched herself off of her seat and into Sana’s lap. Thank goodness Gucci jumped off in time and placed himself onto Chaeyoung’s embrace. The artist is more than happy to be reunited with Gucci.

Mina’s been busy with law school. Sana absentmindedly pointed out how Mina barely sleeps a wink a few days in a row, even without an upcoming test to prepare for. Her books consuming her and their coffee maker being her best friend. 

This raised concern for Chaeyoung. Mina always said how busy she was and how demanding her studies is, but it didn’t occur to Chaeyoung that it'd be this bad. She would have to talk to the other girl about this, to ask how she could help. 

The spotlight turned to Chaeyoung. She told them about the exhibit, her other gallery works, school, her busking on the streets, and how Dahyun liked to dance to Korean trot music in the middle of the night. They’ve had complaints about that numerous times already. 

Two bottles of wine and an organic beer for Momo emptied, Mina and Momo decided to play a Japanese clapping game. To say that Momo’s struggling to catch Mina’s hands would be an understatement. Despite this though they finished a round while Momo was still sat in Sana’s lap. Sana who’s visible flirting with an unflustered Tzuyu. 

Anyone with a pair of eyes can see the tension between the two, but not Momo. She can barely open her eyes to see the glass of water Mina’s offering her, let alone the blatant eye fucking of her two friends behind her. 

”Tzuyu where’s the guest room? I think Momo needs to lay down now.” 

Tzuyu broke off her staring contest with Sana and assisted Mina and Chaeyoung in taking the blonde girl up the stairs and into one of the bedrooms. Tzuyu also showed them the other guest bedroom before heading back down to the living room. 

Sana collected the used wine glasses and empty bottles off the coffee table, cleaning up the mess, and arranging the pillows on the sofas. She went into the direction where Tzuyu emerged from a while ago, hoping that it would be the kitchen. It was, so she proceeded to wash the glasses as carefully as she can, holding the fragile wares as delicate as possible without losing her grip on it. 

Unbeknownst to Sana, Tzuyu is watching her from the entrance of the kitchen. The model leaned against the door frame with her arms crossed over her chest. A sudden calmness washed over the Taiwanese, seeing the Japanese beauty under the warm glow of the dim lights doing such a domestic task made her feel some type of way. How a mundane chore could look so entertaining and fascinating just because it was being done by Sana is beyond her. 

Tzuyu felt brave, it could possibly be because of the alcohol in her system or the effect of being awake this late, but either way, she waltzed into the kitchen and stopped right behind Sana, wrapping her arms around the older girl. 

Like the charismatic and charming leads of a film, Tzuyu didn’t let the glass in Sana’s hand fall, making sure to use her own hand to support the latter. 

”Tzuyu?” said Sana, barely a whisper, it sounded like a soft whimper rather than a coherent word. 

”Hm?” Tzuyu hummed, closing her eyes as she placed her chin on Sana’s shoulder. Tzuyu turned her head to the side to look up at Sana when she didn’t get an answerback. 

Perplexed golden honey stared into phlegmatic deep brown as silenced bathed the two. Sana’s eyes flicked down to Tzuyu’s lips, Tzuyu did the same. An unspoken agreement was made as they slowly closed their eyes and the distance between them disappeared. 

In another area of the flat lay Mina and Chaeyoung side by side, the shine of the moonlight and twinkle of the stars illuminating them as it comes in through the floor-to-ceiling window. 

”You never mentioned how little sleep you get. I should have taken you back to your place for you to rest instead of dragging you around town all the time.” 

Chaeyoung felt guilty, she didn’t pay enough attention to know how Mina was actually doing. It pained her to hear what Sana said. 

”Chaeyoungah, look at me.” Mina rolled to her side and tapped Chaeyoung’s cheek, urging her to face the older girl. 

Chaeyoung reluctantly did, locking her eyes with Mina’s. The former looked about ready to break into tears. 

”I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you. I didn’t want you to worry, and besides, that’s basically what I signed up for. Ask any law student around, sleep is far from their vocabulary.” 

Chaeyoung didn’t break away from Mina’s eyes, neither did she say anything. She’s scared, above all things she’s afraid of losing Mina. Chaeyoung never liked when people hide what they actually feel. They trap themselves in their head and Chaeyoung could do nothing else but to see them crumble. 

Chaeyoung took Mina’s hand that was resting on her left cheek and held it in hers. ”Still, you should’ve told me so I could’ve helped you. You shouldn’t be too hard on yourself. You’re allowed to rest, Mina.” 

”But I do. When you take me places, when we do things together, that’s the time that I get to rest.” 

Chaeyoung dove in, burying her head beneath Mina’s chin and against her chest. 

”Promise that you would tell me whenever you pull an all-nighter okay? I’ll take you straight home, wrap you in blankets and have a nice warm bowl of galbitang ready for you when you wake up.” 

Mina glanced down at Chaeyoung’s head comfortable resting on her chest. ”Even when it’s 40° out?” 

”Yes, ” Chaeyoung vigorously nodded her head almost head butting Mina in the process. ”even on the hottest day in Melbourne.”

”Hm, but what if I wanted ramen?” 

Chaeyoung lifted her head off from its place on Mina’s chest, staring into the latter’s eyes. ”Then ramen you shall have.”


	10. The Emerald City

”Chou Tzuyu!” 

A loud, booming voice echoed through the peaceful flat jerking everyone away from dreamland. I reached out to my side only to find it empty. I instantly sat up from the bed, looking for Mina. 

”Minari?” 

”In the washroom, Chaeng.” I sighed in relief before I hurriedly tried to fix my appearance. 

”We should probably check who that was.” 

I nodded and followed her out of the room to see the cause of the commotion. Mina stopped dead in her tracks, taken aback. I glanced at what caught her attention. There I see a dishevelled Sana coming out of the master bedroom after a more decent looking Tzuyu. 

Mina and I exchanged a confused yet knowing look between us.

A short-haired brunette sat across Tzuyu in the living room. The latter looked up at us making the brunette turn her head as well. 

”Hey, guys good morning, this is my manager J-” 

The woman stood up and introduced herself ”Park Jihyo, a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” 

We briefly introduced ourselves as well before Mina asked Tzuyu where Sana is. 

”In the kitchen, I’ll be there in a sec. I simply need to speak with that one.” Tzuyu made a face behind her manager’s back. 

Mina and I made our way to the kitchen, finding Sana busy behind the counter. 

”Good morning Satang” 

The redhead smiled and offered us coffee. ”Would you guys mind helping me to prepare the breakfast?” 

”Not at all.” 

The three of us worked in silence for a while until I decided to poke fun at Sana. ”So, Tzuyu huh” 

”What about her?” Sana kept her eyes trained on the carrots she’s dicing.

”Oh come on Sana, you just came out of her room looking sexed-up. I am also 100% sure that the shirt you’re wearing right now is hers and not one of those clothes she keeps around for guests because that’s a gift from me.” 

Sana’s cheeks turned a deep shade of red, suddenly feeling shy. She took the chopped vegetables with her to the stove leaving me as she tossed them in haphazardly with the eggs.

”What are you guys cooking up in here?” 

Tzuyu strolled into the kitchen and lifted the cover off of the rice cooker.

”That’s congee darling.” 

Sana absentmindedly responded to Tzuyu while still busying herself with cooking the omelette. 

Mina pouted and softly said to herself. ”I thought I was darling.”

I left the fruits on the cutting board to drag Tzuyu away from Sana’s earshot.

”Something happened with you two last night”

Tzuyu stared at me confused. ”and?” 

I kept opening and closing my mouth, trying to get the words out of my mouth. Tzuyu chuckled and patted me on the back. ”Let’s eat, I’m starving.” 

~~_starving. you probably already had Japanese for breakfast_~~

We went back into the kitchen sitting beside Sana and Mina respectively.

”How was your sleep, Mina?” 

”It was nice, thank you.” Mina replied while bathing her omelette in ketchup. ”How about you Tzuyu? I hope my friend here didn’t keep you up all night last night.” 

Sana started coughing and reached for her orange juice. Tzuyu tried to soothe her by rubbing her back. 

”Sana tends to sleepwalk and do weird things in her sleep sometimes ’s all.” 

”Oh that didn’t happen, no.” 

Mina replied with a content hum, smirking to herself. 

”FOOD” 

Momo came running in with Jihyo behind her, the latter shaking her head. Momo sat down beside Mina and Jihyo beside Tzuyu. 

”Get a glass of water first, Momoring.” Mina reminded Momo before she could get food on her plate. 

Chaeyoung struck up a conversation with Jihyo. ”How’s working with Tzuyu? Is she giving you a hard time?” 

”she’s giving _me_ a hard time” Tzuyu murmured under her breath earning her a pinch to the side from her manager. 

Jihyo innocently smiled at us, ”She’s a doll to work with.” 

Tzuyu began to pester Jihyo with Momo who is already downing her second bowl of congee. How? I don’t even know. Jihyo couldn't do anything but sit through the two annoying her. 

We finished breakfast and decided to head back to the hotel to freshen up before we go out to the city. Tzuyu dropped us off but would come back when we’re ready. She had to take care of a business matter with Jihyo and Momo not far from our hotel.

I showered first and dressed in a brown halter top tucked in white shorts and a white long-sleeved shirt to cover up with. 

Mina went in next and called in Sana to help her with tying her dress before she went out. Mina’s wearing a long maroon summer dress that was tied in x’s at the back. 

Lastly, Sana, who really took her time in the lavatory doing God knows what. She chose to dress casual and simple today wearing a light blue striped sleeved crop top, exposing her midriff and high-waist blue shorts to pair it with. 

Tzuyu texted saying they were back not long after Sana finished her makeup. I took my camera hanging the strap around my neck and grabbed my Panama hat before heading out. 

Momo and Jihyo greeted us as we got into Tzuyu’s Model X saying that they both had nothing else better to do right now so might as well come along Sydney and enjoy the clear sky. We drove down to Bondi beach, a 12-minute journey to get to Australia’s most popular beach. 

The sand was already packed with families enjoying the water, couples snogging under beach umbrellas, group of friends playing volleyball, and the never-ending rows of people looking like crab sticks. 

We aren’t here to partake in any of the said activities, rather we’re really just here for the sake of saying that the tourists among us have been to this famed place. 

So instead of standing around under the sun, we decided to check the shops across the street. There’s a handful of food stores, retail outlets, and swimming essentials shops along Campbell Parade. 

While walking we stopped by Yogurberry for Sana, Ben and Jerry’s for Momo, and Gelatissimo for Mina and Jihyo. Tzuyu and I didn’t get anything because of a. Momo told her that she can't, and b. I’m not big on sweets. 

We didn’t stay long, it was impossibly hot and I know how Tzuyu isn’t much of a fan of that. Tzuyu took us to Darling Harbour for lunch. A restaurant overlooking the water and one we frequented as kids. The food tasted divine and I definitely felt the nostalgia hitting the right spots. 

We got to know more about Jihyo, and I got to know more about Momo. 

Jihyo’s young, younger than both Momo and Sana and just a month older than Mina, but she’s exceptionally responsible and hardworking. She takes good care of Tzuyu, I can tell. She’s capable of getting to Tzuyu and having her open up. That’s a talent only a few posses. 

She’s also very loud, literally. The total opposite of how Mina speaks, it is as if Jihyo swallowed a megaphone.

Momo, on the other hand, can also be very loud, but through her actions. She’s active, but not as active as Sana. She can be quiet now, but will suddenly bust a move out of nowhere. Momo is also very funny, it’s easy to see why she’s Sana’s friend. They’re like two peas in a pod. Two excited puppies that adopted a quiet little kitten and that is Mina. 

The three of them are like the We Bare Bears. Momo is Grizz, Sana is Panpan, and Mina is Ice Bear. Momo and Sana bring out Mina’s quirky side. She goes out of her shell and joins whatever crazy plan the other two has concocted. Being the youngest among the three I can see that she looks up to the other Japanese girls, and they take care of her in turn. 

Tzuyu and I once had another member in our small group of friends. It wasn’t always just the two of us, there used to be three, but things happen. People come and go and we can't force them to stay. So we let them be and we move on. 

We got back to our hotel at 4 in the afternoon. Tzuyu had work to do with Jihyo and Momo had a class to do in her gym. Sana collapsed on the bed once we got into the room, not even bothering to change before she hit the sack. 

I decided to get some shut-eye as well. I don’t know why but I already feel tired for tomorrow. I can already feel the adrenaline and excitement. Something tells me that this week is just about to begin. 

\------------

Today’s the day of the exhibit. Ever since she woke up at the break of dawn, Chaeyoung has been antsy and quiet. She would only give terse answers when talked to. 

Sana gave Chaeyoung her sketchbook and drawing materials to hopefully distract the younger girl. It worked for a while and we both got to sleep a little more, but a loud crash woke us up again. Chaeyoung is now sat on the floor, her sketchbook discarded to the side, looking up at the tv screen, watching a rerun of Grey’s Anatomy Season 5. 

”Why are you watching that at” I check my phone for the time ”6 in the morning.”

Without peeling her eyes off of the television Chaeyoung promptly replied, ”It’s exciting so it distracts me. It calms me down.”

”How does seeing people slice other people open calm you down?” Sana got up from the bed and sat next to the small girl sat on the carpet. 

”I’m mainly watching for Chyler Leigh.” 

As if on cue, a scene showing Mark Sloan half-naked with Lexie Grey discussing their age in Meredith’s attic popped on tv. Chaeyoung dramatically sighed when Lexie grinned after confessing that she’s actually a year younger than what Mark thought her to be. 

About an hour later I decided to shower first since it looked like neither of the two had any plans to get up. Sana went in next, and she came out surprisingly fast. It’s a new record low for her, 25 minutes. 

Chaeyoung’s the one who took her time in the bathroom this time. 

”She’s having a moment.” 

I didn’t quite understand what Sana meant by that and I didn't get to ask her because Chaeyoung already got out of the shower. 

We were out the streets yet again heading to the museum Chaeyoung and I went to the other day. Early morning rush in Sydney is a far cry from how hectic Melbourne gets.

Tons of people were already going inside the museum and a lot of them apparently knew Chaeyoung, most of them merely waving to say hello but some approached to hug her. Sana and I stayed to the side as to not bother what seems to be a reunion party for the little artist. 

”Someone’s famous.” Sana teased with a nudge to Chaeyoung’s side once we got inside the hall and no one else tried to get a hold of Chaeyoung.

Chaeyoung rubbed the back of her head and let out a small chuckle. ”It comes with the name.” 

A middle-aged Asian man with a clean-cut hairstyle wearing a crisp, Harris Tweed jacket over a turtleneck cleared his throat behind the podium. Everyone quieted down and faced him. One thing noticeable about this man is that he radiated power and authority, but it wasn’t overbearing. 

A short welcome speech was delivered and the artists who participated were named one by one and asked to present themselves in front. Chaeyoung was called last, a round of applause met her as she stood there. 

Everyone then started to walk around the gallery, enjoying the artworks on display. 

”You can go around too, I’ll just stay here.” 

We left Chaeyoung to let her entertain the curious patrons. Wheein wasn’t kidding when she said that she’ll put Chaeyoung in the very centre of it all. The paintings surrounding Chaeyoung’s greatly complemented hers. Wheein did a great job in making her work stand out. 

White walls filled with artworks created a maze of colours and images. Feelings and expressions brought out for it to take shape beautifully, each one original and inimitable. From oil on canvas to wood carvings, from realism to surrealism, the hall is filled by varying types and styles of art. 

People looked in wonder and appreciation for each one. Friends, colleagues, and family members coming together to support the artist in their midst. Everyone looked like as if they were part of a tight-knit community where they all knew each other. 

”Tzuyu!” 

The Taiwanese turned her attention from a painting to Sana who called her name.

”Hi guys! Are you having fun around here?”

Sana shrugged, ”Eh better now that you’re here.” 

Tzuyu said that Chaeyoung’s looking for me before she indulged my friend by dragging her somewhere else, leaving me alone. I walked back to where Chaeyoung is as requested. 

A tall girl, though not as tall as Tzuyu, was talking to Chaeyoung very animatedly. They seemed to be close, like old friends reuniting. Chaeyoung’s face lit up, her expression, radiant. Her smile is different, her lips are tugged upward making her dimples going as deep as they can go and her eyes turn into tiny crescents. I’ve only seen Chaeyoung like this when she’s with Tzuyu.

She turned her head to me to finally catch my eyes staring back at her, and for the first time, I was at the receiving end of that endearing smile. 

\------------

I’m tired. I don’t want to talk to people anymore. It’s delightful to see all of the familiar faces I’ve grown up with, but your girl gots to sit. 

I was about to make my way out of the hall when a very familiar person appeared. 

”Tell me about this painting.” 

Ennik Somi Douma. The last to complete our old trio, the missing link, the young love. I haven’t seen her since my father passed away when I tried to give her back the bracelet and the tiny box that came with it. 

The bracelet was a present, a ’sign of love’ is what she called it. A lock to remind me that I should never lose or give up on the talent that I was given. It will keep my hands connected to my wrists so that I can still draw and paint. 

I was beyond happy when I got it, the meaning behind it added to the flame. Lovesick as it is, but I actually felt different when I was with her. We got along very well as friends, and more so as lovers. 

We just kind of, fit together, but good things hardly last. My father’s death took a toll on me. It made me rethink certain aspects of life. It made me terrified of the most trivial things, like love, and I almost gave up on art. 

I talked to Somi on the day of my father’s funeral. I told her how I wanted to do something else. Something totally unrelated to what my father did in his lifetime. I couldn't bring myself to pick up another pencil or paintbrush. 

I tried to give back the bracelet because it has lost its meaning. I’ve broken the lock, I have given up. Somi didn’t let me though, the girl knew me more and understood me more than anyone else. She didn’t let me give up on my dreams. She didn’t take the bracelet back, instead, she told me to use it as an inspiration and guide if ever I get lost again.

That’s exactly what I did. I brought it over to Melbourne as I started my first year of uni. I had it on whenever I had to do a project. I wore it in every gallery showings I had. For the past two years, I never forgot to wear it because it kept me grounded, it kept me going. 

Until I had something else occupying my mind. Something else that kept me going. When a certain someone became my only muse, inspiration and guide. 

Since then all I’ve been thinking about is this week that I’m in Sydney. I thought to myself that one of the first things that I would do is to give Somi back the bracelet.

Once Mina and I got back from the museum drying our first day here I left the hotel again with nothing else but the little white box in hand and met Somi in a nearby restaurant.

I told her about Mina. Dear God even her name gives me chills. I raved about her to Somi. In the short time that we spent together, it felt like old times. Just two friends talking about their puppy love crush. It made me realize how much I’ve missed Somi. That I should’ve treasured our friendship through those years. 

That’s why I vowed to make it up to her, though she only asked for one thing, which is to meet Mina. So I asked her to come to the exhibit, and that’s where we are now. 

”Okay enough with art talk. I want to meet your girl.” 

”She’s walking around with her friend, you can meet her later.”

Somi whined, ”but I don’t have until later. I have a class to go to Chaeng. Not everyone is a gifted artist that gets one week off of school to go to exhibits.” 

My phone buzzing interrupted me from biting back a retort. ”Tzuyu texted, she’s with Sana-” 

”Sana?” 

”Mina’s friend. I asked her to tell Mina to come back here.” I showed her my phone with Tzuyu and I’s messages on display. ”There, happy?”

Somi grinned wide as the Cheshire cat. ”Very”

We talked about anything and everything, enjoying each other’s company when I felt a presence to my left. A few steps away stood Mina in all her elegant and ethereal glory. 

“There she is” 

Somi waved for Mina to come closer while I merely gawked at her. Being dazed and trapped inside my head all morning hindered me to get a good look and actually talk to her. It feels like the first time seeing Mina again. I was left completely stunned by her beauty. 

”Hi” 

”Hi” 

We stayed silent for a couple of seconds, the air thick with awkwardness.

”Hi as well. My name is Somi, I’ve heard so much about you Mina.” 

Mina peered her eyes off from our stare, politely greeting Somi. 

”Somi is a childhood friend of Tzuyu and I. She’s like the Momo to us.” 

The two of them talked, going back and forth with stories about me. I only watched them, seldomly butting in to defend myself, but silent nonetheless. It’s nice to see the people in my life meeting and getting along. It’s as if two different pieces of a puzzle connect to become one. 

Another piece of the puzzle came in the form of a petite woman walking in my direction with a teenage boy not far behind. 

I decided to meet them halfway, excusing myself from Mina and Somi.

”Oh Chaeyoung, we are so proud of you.” ”It’s great to see you noona.” 

Okay now, _this_ is familiar. I melted into my mother’s embrace, taking in her soft cinnamon scent. I pulled away from her to tackle my younger brother with a hug.

”Hey!” 

”How did you know that I’d be here?” 

My mother smiled at me sweetly. ”Oh honey, did you really think your godfather won’t tell me. He organized this exhibit after all.” 

Wheein’s father, the guy who gave the speech a while ago, the guy who used to work with my dad. Of course, why didn’t it occur to me that he could be the organiser? Wheein having a say in the placements should’ve been a major give away.

I’m happy to see my family, no doubt about that, but I feel guilty all of a sudden. I basically distanced myself from them for the past two years. I can’t help but feel ashamed. 

”Chaeyoung look at me, ” my mother took my hands in hers ”your father would be very proud of you, and he would very much appreciate it if you go see him. We understand that you needed time to be alone, to take it all in. We’re more than happy to have you back event just for a short while.” 

I nodded, choosing not to say anything. I led them to where my painting is hung. Somi and Mina stopped their conversation when they saw us approaching.

”Mrs Son! Long time no see.” They hugged and Somi high-fived Jeonghoon ”what’s up”

I pushed Mina closer to where my mother stood.

”Mom, this is my friend, Mina. She came along with another friend of ours who Tzuyu kind of kidnapped, I think” 

”It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mrs Son.” Mina timidly reached out her hand for a shake but instead was pulled into a hug by my mother. ”It’s a pleasure of mine to meet such an exquisite looking young lady.” she lowered down her voice saying ”I do hope you’re taking good care of my Changie here.” 

”Mom I can hear you.” 

Mother released the poor girl from her grip, slightly chuckling to herself. ”What? Melbourne is far from home. I have to know if you're safe there, miles and mile away.” 

”Oh hi Mrs Son!” 

Tzuyu strolled in with Sana by her side. The two giggling to themselves as they joined our little group here. 

”Tzuyu, you’ve grown so much now, ”Tzuyu’s cheeks were violated by my mother punching them. ”oh how I wish Chaeyoung would have grown this tall.” 

”Mother!”

A chorus of laughter surrounded me as I grumbled a silent protest to my mother. Though one stood out, catching my mother’s attention. A high pitched laugh coming from a certain enthusiastic redhead.

”and what might be your name, darling” 

Sana calmed herself down before bowing to my mother, ”Minatozaki Sana, ma’am” 

”A very attractive name for a very attractive girl.” 

I snorted, ”If I didn’t know better, I would say that you’re flirting mom.” Jeonghoon made gagging noises which earned him a glare. 

”Can’t an old lady appreciate a beauty?” She looked around at each of us, none met her eye except for Tzuyu, ”Don’t worry Tzu, she’s all yours.” who she winked at.

Tzuyu’s eyes became twice as big, her mouth hanging open from a sentence she couldn’t get out. 

”How about I take you, girls, to lunch. A thank you for taking care of my little tiger cub.” 

That’s the most pleasant thing that I’ve heard come out from my mother’s mouth all this time. (except for the ”proud” part but you know, food) 

Unfortunately, though Somi couldn’t come with, same goes with Jeonghoon who also had classes to attend to. 

My mother took us to a bistro close to the Opera House. She linked arms with the two Japanese girls as we walked out of the museum, seemingly in a secretive conversation with each other. 

Lunch was great, Tzuyu and I happily ate our food while watching Sana and Mina try to keep up with my mother. She would ramble on and on of stories after stories while asking the two a couple of questions in between. I was pretty much enjoying myself until...

”Honey, you should bring them home tomorrow, if you haven’t got anything else planned.” 

The first statement I’m totally fine with, but the next...

”You’ll get the chance to visit your father as well. His anniversary was just a week ago.” 

Yikes

”Sure, we’ll go tomorrow.” I didn’t bother to look up from my plate, avoiding eye contact with my mother. ”You should come as well Tzuyu. When was the last time you saw your parents?” 

I hope Tzuyu caught on to my underlying plea for help. ”I’ll have to check my schedule with Jihyo!-” I pinched her thigh below the table for her to understand ”Oh you know what I think I’m clear for tomorrow. Yah, I can drive them too.”

My mother’s eyes lit up more than they already have. ”Fantastic! Chaeyoung you probably missed your old room now. Don’t worry I didn’t touch anything in there- er except, well for when I’m cleaning.” 

My mother had to meet some clients downtown so we had to cut things short. Sana took Tzuyu away with her, something about magazines and buildings, which left Mina and me alone.

”Do you fancy boat rides?” 

”I’m sorry, what?”

”We can get on one in 5 minutes, and come back after 40.” 

We were standing at a wharf where there’s a kiosk selling 40-minute cruise rides around the bay. I couldn’t think of anything else to pass the time right now, and the opportunity presented itself. 

\------------

We’re on a small cruise ship. It floats, and it rocks, and I have nowhere to go when things go south. I’ve been nervous since I met Chaeyoung’s mom because I wasn’t ready. I wasn’t prepared and it was just too much. 

I mean what are the chances that you get to meet your crush’s family who she’s been pretty much avoiding this entire time and making sure they wouldn't know that she’s even around? Apparently pretty high because your crush is basically the darling of the art scene and news travels fast. It will reach her next of kin whether she knew about it or not. 

Somi has disclosed some very interesting facts about Chaeyoung’s background that I never got to hear about until know. One of them is how her mother is like the Commander X of an Anonymous type group of high-end fashion designers and how her dad used to do commission paintings for rich people. Like really, really rich people, head of States included. 

How would you react when you find out that your (hopefully) prospective significant other’s family is actually this rich and important? Yeah, I also don’t know, and it’s pretty intimidating. 

Chaeyoung has always looked so simple, modest, just like how every girl her age looks. Well except for her eccentric fashion sense, which should’ve been a dead give away regarding her maternal parentage. 

_Okay Mina, calm yourself down. What could happen in a short boat ri-_

We’re moving. Oh, it’s windy, the sky is clear, the water is blue. 

”Minari?” 

Heart, please slow down. I don’t want to die of a heart attack in the middle of the sea.

”Yes Chaengie?”

”Nothing, you’ve been out of it for a while there.”

I directed my eyes towards the Sydney Harbour Bridge instead of Chaeyoung’s face. 

Chaeyoung teased, ”I hope my mom didn’t scare you off.” but I could hear the worry in her voice. I sat beside her on one of the benches. 

”She’s very sweet. You’re like a younger version of her. Looks and personality-wise.”

I pictured in my head Chaeyoung standing beside her mother. They could pass off as sisters rather than mother-daughter. They talked like friends and they both had this laid back attitude. 

”I’m sure you’re mom is as delightful as you are.” 

_She wasn’t Chaeng. She was more._ Is what I wanted to say but couldn’t. 

”My mom would have grilled you.” 

Chaeyoung grimaced trying to hide her laugh. ”Ouch, I better polish up then. Make sure she would like me.” 

_I’m sure she would have._

We finished the cruise while talking about anything but family. Tzuyu and Sana were waiting for us at the wharf when we got down. Tzuyu suggested that we should stay over in her apartment for the remainder of our stay here. It’ll cost us less and she’ll only drive to and from one place.

Tzuyu has a point, but I know it’s more than that. I hope her walls are soundproof because I do not want to hear her and Sana going at it. 

We dropped by the hotel to check out from our room and get our stuff before moving to Tzuyu’s penthouse unit. 

”I’ll bet you 20 bucks they’ll be gone by the third movie.” 

We were huddled in Tzuyu’s entertainment room, a little cinema with reclining seats, watching Star Wars. Sana didn’t even try to hide her hands slowly going up Tzuyu’s thigh. Though Tzuyu maintained her attention on the television, it’s obvious that she’s having a hard time concentrating on Luke Skywalker. 

”I’ll bet 20 they’re gone by the second.” 

Chaeyoung stared at me accusingly. ”You underestimate Tzuyu.” 

” _You_ underestimate _Sana_.”

A look of realization washed over Chaeyoung’s face. Her expression fell, she knew she was defeated. 

We were already nearing the end of the second movie and the ’couple’ hasn’t left yet. 

”come on Tzuyu be strong”

Chaeyoung kept mumbling to herself for the past 5 minutes. Praying that whatever deity was listening would giver her best friend strength until the Jedi returned, but it looked like the dark side won over the young padawan because as the droid was poking Luke’s new mechanical arm, Tzuyu dragged a giddy Sana out of the room faster than the Millenium Falcon making the Kessel run. 

”I RAISED YOU BETTER THAN THAT CHOU TZUYU”

Chaeyoung reached into her pocket to fish out a red-orange banknote with the numbers 2 and 0 located at the upper right corner. I would have to get Sana Dippin Dots with this gambled money. 

Chaeyoung went through the extensive movie catalogue Tzuyu’s in house cinema had, reading the synopsis given for each. She also messed with a couple of lightings and seat adjustments around the room, making herself as comfortable as she could. 

”You’ve been here before? I thought you haven’t come back since you left.” 

”The Chou’s family house has one of these.”

People at our high school would be all over these two rich girls if they went there. 

A stairway leading up to an alley with a guy wearing a red suit caught Chaeyoung’s attention. The movie about today’s depiction of the Clown Prince of Crime played on the big screen, Chaeyoung sighing contently as she laid on the soft couch while nibbling on some popcorn. 

In time with Arthur Fleck shooting Murray Franklin live on an interview, a loud bang from a heavy object hitting the floor could be heard from above.

”Bet it’s Sana falling off the bed.” 

”I’m going to check on them.”

Chaeyoung pulled me by the arm stopping me from getting up. ”Would you really want to risk seeing them naked?”

I deflated in my seat. 

”Thought so”

Chaeyoung got up and walked over to a control panel at the far left of the room. I couldn't see what Chaeyoung was doing since she had her back turned to me. 

”What happened up there?” 

Oh, an in house telephone

”I fucking knew it. Be careful you two.” 

Clumsy Sana

”Go easy on the girl. Make sure she isn’t limping on the way back to Melbourne.”

Images, there are unwanted images in my head now. Looks like Sana won’t be getting her tiny ice cream balls after all. 

We finished the movie without any other disturbances. Sana was already cooking in the kitchen when we got there, but there was no Tzuyu to be seen. 

Chaeyoung skipped over to where Sana was cutting chicken fillets into fingers. ”Hey Sana, where’s your top?” Chaeyoug said in a sing-song voice toying with the older girl.

”In the shower”

Chaeyoung shielded herself using my body before Sana realized what just happened, protecting herself from the deadly weapon in Sana’s grasp.

”Not fair! You can’t use my friend as a defence. This is between you and me you little-”

”Woah! Hey! Hannibal Lector put the knife down.”

Tzuyu came in right on time to appease Sana from trying to harm the giggling 12-year-old behind me. 

”I’m proud of you Tzuyu.” Chaeyoung peeked her head over my shoulder, giving the former a thumbs up.

Tzuyu shook her head laughing, which Sana didn’t appreciate that much. ”Neither of you are eating dinner.” 

Chaeyoung now stood upright, ”Now that’s not fair. Tzuyu can eat y-” but bowed back down squeaking from the deadly glare Sana delivered straight to her. 

”Keep talking like that Chaeng she might just take her friend away from you.” 

Chaeyoung wrapped her arms around my waist protectively, facing me away from the other two. Premature ventricular contractions or PVCs, my father told me about it once but I don’t think I’ve experienced it yet. Not until now, when having Chaeyoung so close to me like this makes my heart skip a beat. 

I feel a tachycardia starting, my heart racing fast. I can’t calm my heart down from beating like it wants to jump out of my body. 

Damn, I’ve got it bad. 

Food was already on the table but we didn’t get to eat until Sana and Chaeyoung agreed with pulling prank on Dahyun after they fought for 10 minutes. How they got to that conclusion, I’m not sure. 

Bickering SaChaeng is better than on-the-same-side SaChaeng. They made a truce on not teasing each other so they teased Tzuyu and me instead. 

Nonetheless, it was a pleasant dinner altogether. Chaeyound and I did the dishes after eating, the ’couple’ went to the balcony. 

”I’m very grateful for Sana, ”

I looked up from the cup I was drying to see Chaeyoung looking at the two laughing their heads off. 

”Tzuyu looks so happy and carefree. She isn’t hiding, she’s just there. All out in the open. I never thought I would get to see that happen but here it is.”

She sighed a good kind of sigh, a sigh of relief.

”It could have been Dahyun who’s this happy now.” 

Chaeyoung returned to washing the dishes, the conversation ending there. 

Sana always had this charm around her. A positive aura the lures people in. She’s always had the ability to bring out the best in people, the bright side of it all. A ray of sunshine walking on earth, lighting up everyone she comes across with. 

That’s Sana for everybody else, but that’s Chaeyoung for me. Her presence keeps me at peace, her smile makes the worries disappear, and her voice washes away the exhaustion. 

The way Chaeyoung lives life, the way she approaches every single day goes against everything I was taught to be or do. I make plans, she doesn’t. I am cautious, she’s impetuous. We’re so different from each other, she shows me a new how to live. 

It excites and scares me at the same time.


	11. Family time

Greens, luscious green plants and shrubs, colourful flowers in full bloom. The tall trees create shade on the road keeping it cool and hidden from the harsh sunlight. We pass by vast of detached houses. Each one is bigger and more elaborate than the one before. 

Tzuyu turned to the right into the driveway of a two-story modern rustic house with glass all over, letting the passers-by from outside see the many frames and sculptures decorating the inside. 

We entered through the large brown double doors and into the foyer where a spiralling chandelier hung from the ceiling which directly leads to the living room. Wood and stones made up the walls and flooring of the house. The bright sun and the amazing view of the lake were let in through the glass doors at the other end of the room. Odd-looking art pieces could be seen on every tabletop and shelf.

”I’m home!”

My voice echoed through the quiet space letting the residents know of our presence. Saying those two words out loud while standing the middle of the house I grew up in kind of made me emotional, not gonna lie. The oh-so-familiar scent and feel in the atmosphere welcomed me back as if no time has passed since I walked out the doors with my suitcase in tow no more than three years ago. 

”In the kitchen darling!” 

I heard my mother’s delicate voice coming from our left with soft music in the background. Mina and Sana tried their best to fight off the drowsiness before we could get to where my mother is. 

Sucks for them they played Resident Evil 7 on Tzuyu’s PlayStation last night. Sana played for the horror while Mina played just for the sake of playing. Both were having fun until Tzuyu tried to give Sana a heart attack by scaring her at the exact moment Mia was crawling up the stairs from the basement. 

Let’s just say a certain Shiba inu resembling girl hasn’t been talking to the now sulking tall squirrel who’s been apologising nonstop since the night before. 

”Good morning girls, I hope you slept well. Please don’t be shy, help yourself with anything there. You can eat outside if you want.”

My mother just finished up cooking what looked like a buffet with a variety of food laid out on the table. Gamjajeon, gimbap, omurice, salmon, croissants, Dan bing, xiao long bao, steamed eggs, and many other dishes I can’t name filled the dining table.

”As well as I can without my dog because even he was upset with me.” 

Tzuyu didn’t hesitate to take every kind of bread and a handful of baos on her way through the glass doors and into the patio. Mina and I snickered at Sana’s faltering poker face as she watched Tzuyu stomp her feet like a kid being called on timeout. 

Sana took a plate full of whatever before following Tzuyu outside coaxing the taller girl. 

”Trouble in paradise for those two?”

I chuckled at my mother’s question, ”Something like that” as I gave Mina a plate to use. 

”I’ll try and wake your brother. I’ll be right back.”

”No wait mom, ” I called out to my mother before she could leave the room. ”I’ll do it.” A mischievous smile appeared on my face as a plan emerged from my head. 

What better way to wake an unsuspecting brother than with a bucket of cold water. I quietly tiptoed into his room, being very careful not to make a sound. I peeked inside and saw that he was peacefully covered in his blanket. 

_Alright time to engage_

I crept into his room when I was sure he wasn’t waking up, I hoisted the bucket up above my head and dumped the contents. 

”What the fuck!”

_Success_

My stomach hurts from laughing so hard at Jeonghoon’s fuming face. ”Get up stupid. You’re sister’s here and you’re still sleeping. Don't you miss me, baby bro?”

I went to the foot of his bed and yanked his covers off. What I saw when I did will surely haunt me for eternity. 

”I don’t even wanna know”

I walked out of his room rubbing my eyes to try and get rid of the horrid image. I was left dazed and confused by what I saw as I got back to the kitchen. 

”You okay?” 

I sat beside Mina by the counter with a plate of only gimbap and a mug of coffee. 

”You’re father’s a surgeon right? Can he operate on my brain to take out a memory?”

Mina looked at me weirdly. I mean who wouldn’t. 

”Why what happened?” 

”Noona” ”Chaeyoungie”

In strolled Jeonghoon and Somi calling out to me at the same time. I ignored them and drank my coffee instead. 

”Oh wow” 

I hummed to Mina’s reaction. Wow is right. Wow is the only thing you can say when you see your younger brother in bed with your childhood friend who you used to kinda date.

”Eat, the two of you. You must be famished.” 

They both didn’t try to talk to me further. They took their food and ate in the living room.

”Oh I didn’t know Somi was here.” Mom walked in from the patio.

I settled my mug down and turned to her. ”Since when did _that_ happen?” 

”What happened? Jeonghoon and Somi?” I nodded ”Not long, a few months now give or take.” 

”Huh”

I finished my food and waited for Mina to finish hers. ”Do you want to go up to my room?” 

Mina chocked on her last bite of the croissant, ”What?” turning red either from the lack of oxygen or the blood rushing to her cheeks. 

I smiled, ”Not like that” 

”Oh okay,” said Mina, a hint of dismay laced the tone of her voice. 

We passed by the surprising couple on our way to the stairs. They tried to call out to me again but I still ignored them. It’s not that I’m mad at them. It’s just, the image man. I can’t face them without IT popping into my head. 

”You have a hammock in your room.” 

”Yes, I have a hammock in my room.”

A black fringe hammock was hung by my bedroom window beside the easel I had in here. Mina laid down on it making the object swing. 

”Sometimes if I’m too lazy to walk a few more steps from the easel to my bed I would just sleep there for the night.” 

Mina’s eyes were closed as she swung on the levitating bed. 

”My dad built that for me because I wanted one when I saw it in my grandparents’ house.” 

Mina opened her eyes and carefully sat up, ”Speaking of, ” her voice trailed off suggesting something. 

”I’m not sure.” 

She got off the hammock and sat beside me on the bed. ”I’ll go with you.” 

I stared at her, looking into her eyes, pleading not to go, but all I saw were two chocolate irises staring back at me with the utmost admiration. It’s encouraging, urging me to do what she says.

”Okay”

We’re now in the garage deciding what to ride on the way to visit my dad. 

”How do you feel about motorcycles?” 

My 18th birthday present, a custom Ducati Scrambler sat covered at the back of the garage. I never really got to use it since I already moved to Melbourne not long after I got it. 

”You own a motorcycle?”

I uncovered my baby to unveil it’s beauty to the word. She was matte black all throughout even the leather seats. 

”Tada!” 

Mina shook her giggling ”You keep surprising me everyday Son Chaeyoung.” 

”So is that a yes? Cause I’ve been waiting to ride this since _forever_.”

”Pass me a helmet.” 

Alright! This should be fun. 

\------------

This is not fun.

I had my arms wrapped tightly around Chaeyoung’s sylphlike waist as we raised through the neighbourhood. The shade created by the trees over us made the breeze cooler. My heart is beating as fast as we were going. 

After a few minutes of adrenaline rushing through my body, Chaeyoung finally slowed down as we approached the cemetery. She didn’t rev the engine up again as we passed the gate, rather she went slower and slower. She seemed to be hesitant, so I pried one of my arms from her waist and held her hand on the handlebars. 

I felt her stiffen from the sudden touch but relaxed after. She sped up again to take us to our destination quicker. 

Chaeyoung parked the motorcycle under an oak tree to keep it away from the sun. I silently followed her through the field. We stopped at a grave with a black tombstone marking it, the epitaph written in gold.

Chaeyoung just stood there staring, slightly shuffling on her feet. 

”The Scrambler’s a beast dad, I would have for sure beaten you in a race.” She chuckled lightly while playing with her fingers.

”I got to participate in an exhibit that the museum will be touring around the county.” There was a pause ”That’s mainly the reason why I got to fly back.” 

I heard Chaeyoung sniffle, ”I apologize that it took an obligation for me to be able to visit you, ” She huffed and looked up at the sky ”and the fact that I wasn’t really planning to.” She bowed her head down again ”I’m sorry dad.” 

Chaeyoung hugged her arm around herself falling to her knees. I acted quick, holding her by the shoulders. 

” _mian haeyo appa, mian hae_ ”

She rocked on her knees, shaking from how hard she’s crying. I took her into my arms, leaning her head on my shoulders. We stayed like that for a few minutes. Chaeyoung endlessly apologizing to her father. 

I didn’t know what to do or say, so I kept my mouth shut. This whole thing just hits too close to home. The crying, the apologizing to the deceased parent, I’ve been there. I’m very much familiar with the pain. Seeing Chaeyoung this broken may actually be on par with that feeling. 

_This is why I need to finish what I started. I need to get that degree. I need to do it for my mom._

The girl in my hold was now silent, her breathing even. ”Are you okay now?” 

Chaeyoung nodded, wiping the tears off from her face. ”I’m sorry you had to see that.” 

”Stop apologising.”

Chaeyoung stood up and helped me to get up as well, pulling me into a hug once I did. ”Thank you” She buried her face on the crook of my neck. Mumbling thank you’s against my skin.

I giggled, ”That tickles Chaengie”

She gave me her best smile as she pulled away. 

”This is Mina, by the way, appa. She’s a really nice friend I met in Melbourne.” 

”I’ll take care of your little girl for you sir, don’t worry.” 

Chaeyoung had a faint smile playing on her lips. I held her stare until she shook her head and looked anywhere but to me. 

”We should head back now. I didn’t tell mom we’d be coming here.” 

We rode the death machine again. Chaeyoungg revving the engine harder the before. We were back at there house in less than 10 minutes. 

”Where have you been? I need to get back to the city before Jihyo comes down here to chop my head off.” 

Tzuyu’s whining is what greeted as we entered the living room. It looks like she’s on good terms with Sana now because the hamster is all over her again. 

”We’ll head out now then. I’ll just talk to my mom. Where is she?” 

”In the kitchen”

Chaeyoung was on her way to the kitchen when Somi stopped her by blocking her way. 

”I’m not mad okay. I’m happy for the two of you, truly I am. I’m just not particularly happy with what I saw. I’m going to need a new pair of eyes. Take care of my brother, alright? We’re friends but doesn’t give you a free pass.” 

Somi couldn’t do anything else but to let Chaeyoung walk past her. She went back to Jeonghoon dragging him up the stairs, while I sat next to Sana.

”Where did you guys go?” 

”I came with Chaeyoung to go visit her dad.”

Tzuyu suddenly slow clapped. ”Someone has to give you a prize Mina. You actually convinced Chaeyoung to go back there.” 

”Uh Thanks?”

Chaeyoung came back out with her mother. 

”It was nice having you visit here Tzuyu and I’m glad I got to meet the two of you. Such beautiful young ladies.” 

Mrs Son hugged each one of us whispering thanks, praises, and reminders to always keep an eye on her little tiger. 

We were sat back in Tzuyu’s car waving to Mrs Son. ”Drive safe Tzuyu!”

Sana pulled me by the arm once we were on the road. ”I met Tzuyu’s parents” 

I looked at her in astonishment. ”How?”

”I’ll tell you the whole story when we get home.” She leaned back against the leather seats and was asleep in an instant.

Tzuyu dropped us off at her apartment before she drove off to Momo’s gym. Sana went straight to the bedroom to continue her nap in the car. 

Chaeyoung hasn’t spoken a word since we left their house. She seems to be trapped inside her head again. Burying herself with her thoughts. 

I knew better than to disrupt her in times like this. She comes around sooner or later, so I chose to fix our things for our early morning flight tomorrow. I wouldn't want to leave anything behind. 

I tried to look for Chaeyoung once I finished with our luggage but I can't seem to find her. I checked every room in the massive apartment, but to no avail, Chaeyoung was nowhere to be seen. 

I stayed in the living room watching or playing with Gucci whenever he came by. It soon turned dark and Chaeyoung was still nowhere to be seen. Tzuyu came in holding a tiny girl by the collar like a lioness carrying her cub. 

”She’s wasted, out of her mind, and talking nonsense.” 

Tzuyu laid Chaeyoung on the couch, the girl obviously red from the amount of alcohol she has consumed. 

”Where did she go?” 

”Hyde Park. She was laying down on the grass by the Anzac Memorial.” Tzuyu turned to go into the kitchen.

I fixed Chaeyoung’s hair, brushing it off of her face. ”Chaeyoungie” No response.

”Chaengie?” I said louder, even lightly tapping her cheeks.

”Chaeyoung-ah!” 

She sat up with a jolt, her eyes unfocused and hazy. She looked at her surroundings, relaxing once she realizes where she is. 

”I’m gonna grab a glass of water.” 

Chaeyoung attempted to stand up but proved to be unable to do so, instantly losing her balance before she could even take a step. 

”Be careful” 

I held her by the arm, supporting her back down on the couch. ”I’ll go get it for you. Stay on the couch.” 

Chaeyoung didn’t protest, letting herself melt into the cushions

Tzuyu was fixing up the take away she brought in when I got into the kitchen. ”Why do you think she drank so much that she got intoxicated? I know Chaeyoung tries her best to avoid too much alcohol.” 

Tzuyu sighed, ”I’m not really sure about that, we both just turned 18 when she moved to Melbourne. I’m not familiar with her drinking habits, but what I do know from Dahyun’s stories is that she drinks to drown her thoughts.”

Chaeyoung trying to silence her brain could not mean anything good. She felt tired enough of the things going around her head that she wanted to be anywhere but there. 

I took a glass of water and went back to Chaeyoung.

”Will you tell me what’s bothering you?” 

Chaeyoung shook her head while downing the liquid. ”It’s nothing you should worry about.” She gave me back the glass and stood up on slightly stable legs. ”I’m fine”

She went up the stairs probably into the bedroom. 

I sighed and returned the glass back to the kitchen. 

”She didn’t talk?” 

”Nope”

I slumped down on the chair in the dining table. ”I’ll call Sana down, let’s just leave food for Chaeyoung when she gets hungry later.” 

We ate dinner that night without the little artist and when I got to the room she was already knocked out on the bed. I removed her shoes for her, something she forgot to do, and covered her with the duvet.

I got ready for bed before slipping myself under the covers. I faced Chaeyoung’s sleeping figure, lightly caressing her cheeks. 

”I’ll wait until you’re ready to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eyow! so i have decided to make this story longer and be like the backdrop for the two other stories i'm also working on. i will update very soon i promise, i just have to get past my midterms XD
> 
> anw stay safe and take care guys !!


	12. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's finally going somewhere again

I woke up groggily, searching for the body beside me when I slept. The sound of wheels rolling on the floor further pulled me out of unconsciousness. Through my half-lidded-eyes I caught a glimpse of Chaeyoung taking our suitcases out of the room. Peering at the floor-to-ceiling window I noticed the sun hasn’t come up yet. The soft glow of the full moon streamed into the dark quiet room. 

“I’m sorry,” Chaeyoung startled me as she spoke, barely a whisper, but it sent chills down my spine. “did I wake you?”

I shook my head and patted the space beside me in the big queen-sized bed. A heavy moment passed before Chaeyoung crawled in under the covers and into my open arms. Her hair smelled of fresh picked oranges, the slight citrus and sweet scent filling my head. 

_How long has she been awake?_

Slowly caressing her hair, I hummed a random tune to try and ease her rapidly beating heart. Chaeyoung has her arm wrapped around my waist, gripping the loose shirt I chose to wear. The bed began to shake as Chaeyoung’s breathing quickened. Underneath the duvet covering our bodies, a small bump near the foot of the bed frantically moved.

“Chaeyoung?”

Her reply only came through a strangled moan. I urged to move her head to face me by placing my left hand on her cheek. My palm instantly became wet from the fast rolling tears from Chaeyoung’s round eyes. I failed to notice her crying that evidently left a patch on my shirt.

“What’s wrong Chaengie?”

Chaeyoung didn’t respond but rather studied my face, her gaze falling from my eyes, down to my lips, and finally stopped at my neck. My body stilled from Chaeyoung’s intense stare, neither of us dared to move. Her eyes went back up to my eyes, the tears have stopped falling leaving her face plump and red. Chaeyoung said nothing and returned back with her head against my chest. I let her, deciding not to push on the matter further.

_She’ll come around._

\------------

“Can’t you just stay here? Get into NAS instead, their old looking buildings suit your taste. Make you feel like a princess in those shabby castles.”

Tzuyu’s comment earned her a nice hard shove away from me. The tall model never failed to lighten my mood, no matter how down I would get Tzuyu knew exactly what to say.  
Early morning busy rush filled Sydney Airport, families, business people, and any other in between that flew in for a short trip to this city hurried off to counters and gates before hopping on a plane. We’re just waiting for the Japanese girls to finish checking in before we leave Tzuyu behind. 

“As much as I like to, I can’t just leave in the middle of the semester.”

“Then finish this year and take your last here!”

“That’s the thing, I only have a year left. Besides, you fly around the world in most day.”

Tzuyu sighed before hugging again. “I’ll miss you.” I laughed at Tzuyu’s unusual display of ~ “and you’re being clingy.”

I noticed that Mina and Sana already finished checking in so I pushed the giant towards the red head’s direction making her land against Sana’s front to which the latter wrapped her waist around the former to keep her from falling. 

“I’m so sorry”

Tzuyu hurriedly pried herself off of Sana’s grasp and moving far from her, even avoiding her gaze. I turned to Mina as if asking ‘ _what was that?_ ’, to which she merely shrugged. Brooding silence loomed over the four of us, it was deafening, more so than the loud chatter resonating in the busy establishment. A burly man shoving Mina aside urged us to move from our spot by the counters.

“You guys should go now. It was nice seeing you Chaeng, and uhm-it was nice to meet you, both of you, Mina… Sana”

Mina gave Tzuyu a hug but Sana on the other hand only kept her head down low, curtly nodding at Tzuyu. The tall brunette sighed, defeated. I pulled her into an embrace once again, “I’ll call you when I get home. You have some explaining to do.” With one last squeeze, Tzuyu let go of me.

Security was quick and we also didn’t have much time to stay and eat so it only took a few minutes before we boarded the plane headed back home. In about an hour or so we were back in Melbourne and it is starting to get hot. We arrived during the afternoon with the blazing sun well up in the sky. Mina and Sana took a different cab ride home since we lived in opposite directions. I bid them goodbye and went in to my own cab heading home. 

Instead of looking out the window, I decided to call Tzuyu as I grew impatient by the minute we were help up in the sky. Luckily, she picked up after three rings,

 _“You got home alright?”_

“Splendidly darling, thank you.” I know how hard Tzuyu rolled her eyes at the awful posh accent I did, but you gotta loosen up the prey they say.

“ _So, you called…_ ”

“I did say I would. The two aren’t with me anymore so don’t worry. I’m all ears with what you’re about to say, and you can’t hang up without telling me every detail.”  
A pause lingered between the line.

“ _Every detail, you say?_ ”

“Yes Chou, all the details.”

\------------

“I take it back! Too much detail, Sana-chan!”

The moment we got to our apartment, I cornered Sana into spilling what happened between her and Tzuyu. I didn’t expect her to tell me _everything!_ I’d have to warn Momo about the stairs the next time she plans to visit the model’s home. 

“I haven’t even gotten to the part where I met her parents.”

_Oh right, the actual reason why I sat her down for._

“Just, no more extra-curricular activities please.”

“Don’t worry, there won’t be anymore.”

_“Come with me.”_

“ _Where are we going?_ "

“ _Just next door, don’t worry.”_

_Tzuyu led Sana out of Chaeyoung’s childhood home and into the streets outside. Situated just beside the Son’s residence is another marvelously made house, a structure that would be more appropriately addressed as a mansion, but unlike the former with its modern design this appeared to be more classical and vintage. Brick walls obscuring the onlookers from peering inside the grandeur estate made up its façade._

_The two women walked the concrete path and up the platform where a good 9-foot platinum door stood. Even Tzuyu was suddenly dwarfed by the massive thing. Tzuyu punched in a code into the screen to the left. A sounding beep was heard as Tzuyu reached out to push the door that Sana failed to notice lacked a knob._

_Nothing prepared the Japanese from what lay inside the walls. Every surface, every corner, even the marble floor they stood on screamed expensive. Sana felt afraid to even make a single step with how fragile and untouchable everything looked. She opted to look around instead, turning her head every which way. There stood two porcelain vases beside the staircase, a Baroque painting hung on the wall above the fire place, classical music resonated throughout, a beautiful woman appeared from our right greeting Tzuyu with a tight embrace._

_“Mum”_

_Oh, it’s her mom… IT’S HER MOM?_

“ _Sana_ ”

_Sana jumped from surprise, immediately reaching her hand out to the breathtaking woman (not as much as Tzuyu tbh) in front of her. Tzuyu’s mother took Sana’s hand in hers, but rather than shaking it, she pulled Sana into a hug of her own and whispered “Thank you” before letting go._

“ _Have you two eaten anything yet?_ ”

_Tzuyu replied saying that Chaeyoung’s mom prepared a feast for them, so much so that most of the food were left untouched. Mrs. Chou directed the two into their living room, plush Victorian couches filled the room, more paintings and more expensive looking vases. Tzuyu chatted with her mother, catching her up on how her modeling gigs are going, they’d pull her in to the conversation in passing, the older female Chou asking Sana questions, but Sana preferred to stay silent for once._

_She chose to admire the close bond between the two women. It seemed like Tzuyu could talk to her mother about anything, and Sana feels the same way about her own. Growing up as an only child, she only had her parents to lean on to. She had friends of course, but her best friends would definitely be her mom and dad. She suddenly realized how she’s missed them these past few months, the longest that Sana’s been away from home._

“ _Honey! Look who’s here._ ”

_Mrs. Chou’s chirpy voice made Sana turn her head where the lady’s eyes are directed, from the entry way of the living room walked in a tall handsome man possibly in his mid-late 40s. His suit, his hair, his aura all exuded authority and confidence. Especially the hair, it’s style reminiscent that of Clark Kent._

_Tzuyu bounced off her seat and ran to the arms of, most probably, her father. He picked her up and spun her around eliciting a giggle from the girl. A smile unknowingly spread across Sana’s face from the heartwarming display of affection she’s witnessing. Sana has seen Tzuyu joke around with Chaeyoung, but here, with her parents it’s evident that she’s the darling of the family; the baby._

_Mr. Chou placed Tzuyu back down and looked down to where Sana sat. She hurriedly stood up to offer her hand and introduce herself._

“ _Minatozaki Sana_ ”

_Unlike Tzuyu’s mother, he shook Sana’s hand nice and form with a gentle squeeze before letting go. He sat down on a chair opposite the couch the women were occupying while Tzuyu sat back down beside Sana situating herself between her mother and the Japanese._

_A second round of “how are yous” and “I miss yous” filled the conversation. Tzuyu’s father however, payed more attention to asking Sana questions rather than asking her daughter of the things she’s been up to. The usual, “where did you grow up?” “what does your family do?” “what did you study?” and “what are you doing here?’ was thrown at her. Sana answered them all of course, no intention of lying or hiding anything really._

_One question stood out from the rest though, one that Sana would ponder on for a while, even long after they left the Chou residence._

“Why Tzuyu?"

**Author's Note:**

> hello to you beautiful who decided to give this story a chance. this is my first work so please bare with me, and English is not my first language. I might make this into a series of my favorite Twice ships. so stay tuned.
> 
> thank you and enjoy! Stay safe everyone !


End file.
